Konoha Leaf Prep
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: Hinata,Temari,Tenten,&Ino are your normal adopted teens.Sent to an all girls' school by their adopted mother, the girls have one question: how did they end up in an all GUYS' school?And will love arise with each of them? Sasuhina,ShikaTema,NejiTen,NaruIno
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow my friends – Tenten, Temari, and Ino – and I would be transferred to a new school. We lived with Kurenai, our adopted mother, though none of us are related by blood.

Tenten was the oldest of the four of us, at seventeen. Her parents died in a fire when she was four, but she couldn't remember anything about them. Despite her sad past, she was one of the cheeriest girls you could ever meet, besides Ino.

Temari just turned seventeen. She ran away, for reasons no one will know, at the age of eight. She's secretive about her reasons for leaving, and we learned not to question them. She's got the kick ass attitude in our family, the rebel. She was rubbing off on me, though. She is the most mature as well, with a motherly nature that kicks in whenever Kurenai's not around.

Ino, sixteen, and the beauty queen of our family, is the cheeriest prep you could find. With blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she's the perfect image of a cheerleader. Honestly, no one knows how she became an orphan, not even she. She just happened to show up at the Rain Village Orphanage when she was three.

And then there's me, the youngest, and maybe the quietest. I had unusual eyes – ones that scarred me, reminding me of the family that dumped me. My midnight blue/black hair reached my mid back, spiky bangs surrounding my face. They accentuated the pale lavender orbs I hated. I was a foster child. Yes, my father dumped me at the orphanage when I was seven, in favor of my younger sister, Hanabi, to be the heiress of his ever so successful business.

"Hinata! Hello? You there?" Ino waved her hand in my face, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you pack?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"No? We leave tomorrow, Hina-chan!" Tenten exclaimed, "How are you going to live in a boarding school with no clothes?"

"Relax," Temari cut in, "I already packed her clothes."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly.

"No problem," She replied, already getting into bed, "But shut up. I wanna get some sleep!"

"Jeez," Tenten scoffed, "Didn't we say we were having a sleepover?"

"We live in the same house, smart ass!" Temari countered, "We technically sleepover everyday."

"She meant that we were going to stay up all night, Tema," Ino rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's going to be like a celebration that it's our last night with Kurenai."

"We're only an hour away. And besides, she's sleeping right now, isn't she?"

"Temari, just give up," I sighed, "They're never going to leave you alone if you don't."

"Fine," she growled, "But we sleep when it's three in the morning, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Um…talk, I guess…" Tenten replied.

"Wait," Temari said, "You're keeping me up all night for talk? We do that everyday, and we're going to do that every day when we get to school!"

"Calm down, Tema," Ino grinned, "Let's vow to something."

"Like what?" I asked, interested.

"Well, that we'll always be friends, especially when we go to our all girls' boarding school."

"Aw, Ino!" Tenten hugged her, "You're so sweet! We're always going to be friends!"

"I know, I know, but hey, you never know." She stated.

"Alright, if we vow to this," Temari stated, "Then can we go to sleep?"

Ino and Tenten nodded.

"Then let's get it over with," Temari sighed, "Though I don't see how we're ever going to _not _be friends, considering we're practically sisters."

Ino stood up, thinking of the vow. "I, Ino Yuhi, vow to never let anything get in the way of my friendship with Tenten, Temari, and Hinata Yuhi."

"I, Tenten Yuhi, vow to never let anything get in the way of my friendship with Ino, Hinata, and Temari Yuhi. Your turn, Hina!"

I stood up, trying to remember that ridiculous, yet sweet, vow. "I, Hinata Yuhi, vow to never let anything get in the way of my friendship with Tenten, Temari, and Ino Yuhi."

Temari tiredly stood up, looking bored. "Okay, I, Temari, vow not to let anything get in the way of my friendship with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino Yuhi. Can we go to sleep now?"

Tenten stood up, walking over to her bed. She and Temari shared a room. Ino and I got into our sleeping bags – we shared a different room – and settled in for the night.

"Night, guys!" I said sleepily.

"Night!"

Tomorrow would be our first day at Konoha Leaf Prep. I couldn't wait.

**_Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the Shortness, and here are the pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, ShikaTema, and NejiTen. The pairings are definite, except for NaruIno, because I still don't know if it should be NaruIno or KibaIno. Please tell me which you want (though right now, I'm leaning towards NaruIno). Also, I will be updating kind of weekly. It actually depends how fast I type, and how fast I update my other fanfic. Anyways, Please Review!_**


	2. We're at an all GUYS' school!

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hinata**

"Bye, girls!" Kurenai waved from the car, "Have fun, visit me during Christmas!"

I waved back. "I'll miss her," I sighed.

"Me too," Temari agreed, "Because now I'm gonna have to act like your mother."

"Hey!" Tenten and Ino chimed in.

"Come on," I said, "Let's get to the headmaster's office."

Temari pulled out the map Kurenai printed out for her. Following her, we silently marveled at the school's beauty.

"It must have cost a fortune," Tenten breathed.

"I wonder how Kurenai can afford all this," Ino wondered.

"Shut it, guys," Temari said, "We're here."

She hesitantly knocked on the door, brilliantly carved with the Konoha city symbol.

A muffled, "Come in," was heard.

We all took deep breaths, and lugged our suitcases into the office.

"Hello, we're Yuhi Kurenai's children, the new transfers," Temari clarified.

"Ah, yes, I'm Hatake Kakashi – wait, you're girls!" The masked headmaster exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said uncertainly, "What of it?"

"Oh…nothing…I was just led to believe you were guys…" He replied.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"No reason…um, anyway, you're mother requested for you to be in the same dorms, so Miss Temari and Miss Hinata are sharing a dorm, and same for the other two."

"Okay," Ino nodded.

"You're dorm is room 1501," He regained his composure, handing Temari and I a key and a schedule, "And your rooms, I presume you are Ino and Tenten, are room 1505."

"Thank you for your help," Tenten said.

"No problem," He smiled, "The dorms are on the floor above, to the left, by the way."

"Thanks," I said.

"Again, no problem…but if you don't see any girls, don't be surprised. Class starts in an hour, don't be late. And welcome to Konoha Leaf Prep."

We left the office in a hurry.

"Why did he think we were guys?" Ino asked.

"Beats me," I replied, "I think that guy's just weird. This is an all girls' school, after all."

Temari and I left Tenten and Ino to go to our own dorm. Everything was silent, quite eerie, in the deserted dorm hallways.

I placed my key in the lock, opening the door to find a large room, with two single beds on either sides of the room, a large TV, a small kitchenette, two closets, and a desktop computer.

"Whoa," I breathed, "How did Kurenai afford this?"

"I remember that she was promoted to one of the heads of her company," Temari answered, "But that's all I know. One question: if we were supposed to get laptops, why is there a desktop computer here?"

"Beats me, Temari."

"Whatever, let's just unpack, I wanna sleep before we've got to get to class."

I shoved my clothes in my closet, choosing the bed closest to the kitchen.

I thought about what Kakashi said. _If you don't see any girls, don't be surprised._

_Whatever, _I thought, _He's probably just not the sharpest crayon in the box._

**Tenten**

"This is so awesome!" I exclaimed, "Who knew Kurenai could afford all this!"

Ino was jumping on her bed, sorting through all her clothes.

"Yeah, too bad there aren't any guys in this school, that would have made it all the more cool." She said.

"Yeah." Ino usually cycled through boyfriends like clothes. I was more reserved, getting a boyfriend every now and then. Temari never had a boyfriend, though already had her first few kisses – courtesy of Spin the Bottle – and Hinata was still prude…but I plan to change that some day.

"It's seven forty-five," I said, "Shouldn't we go get Temari and Hinata? Knowing Temari, she's probably asleep."

"But class doesn't start till eight thirty!" She whined, "Can't we wait?"

"No," I said, "We're going to be lost, considering we're new and everything."

"So?"

I sighed, "Wake me up in fifteen minutes."

I settled down in my bed, clothes and everything, and let sleep overcome my excitement.

**Ino**

When Tenten had fallen asleep, I took out my ipod, putting it on full blast.

Putting my clothes in my closet, I started thinking about Kurenai.

She'd been our mother ever since we were nine, when she adopted us, when we were nine.

_A tall woman walked into the orphanage, with long black tresses and red eyes. I remembered seeing her the week before; apparently she was looking for kids. I doubted she'd want to pick me._

_I paid no attention to her, turning my attention back to the book I was reading. _

_The woman in charge lifted me up, along with three other girls I barely knew – one with pale eyes, another with buns on each side of her head, and another with dirty blonde hair – to the woman. _

"_Oh, they're so cute!" The woman exclaimed, "I'm Kurenai, your new mother."_

"_Hi!" I smiled, already liking her. She was taking me away from here, after all._

_I later learned the names of my new 'sisters' – Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. It was the beginning of a new life_

I sighed, reminiscing of that fateful day.

I sat down at the desktop computer, momentarily forgetting I had a laptop. Checking my email, I found one from Kurenai.

_Ino,_

_Hey! I guess by the time you read this your first day of school would be over, considering you check your email like crazy! I hope you like it. I can't wait for you to visit me during Christmas. I already miss you!_

_With love, _

_Kurenai_

I smiled at the email. She was our mother, and no one – not even our real mothers – could replace her. I suddenly yawned, feeling tired. Turning off my ipod, I looked at my bed, which looked so comfy.

I jumped – literally – into bed, letting sleep overcome me.

**Later**

"Ino! Wake up!" Tenten yelled.

"What?" I asked, yawning.

"We're late!" Hinata yelled, coming out of nowhere, "It's eight forty five!"

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, jumping up and trying to stuff my books into my backpack as fast as I could.

"Hurry up!" Temari yelled from the hallway.

"Ino, I asked you to wake me up!" Tenten scolded.

"I fell asleep," I protested, "I'm sorry!"

"Whatever, I've got the same homeroom as you three," Tenten replied, "Where's room 85B?"

"Here it is," Hinata said, opening the door, "Sorry we're late, sir – where are all the girls?"

"Huh?" I whispered, following Tenten and Temari inside.

What we saw were a bunch of guys – hot looking ones, but guys nonetheless. Either that or they were really buffed girls…

"Girls?" The teacher – Iruka, I supposed, asked, "There aren't any girls here. This is an all boys' school."

"Are you serious?" Temari asked incredulously.

Iruka merely nodded.

Right then, Hinata fainted, probably from shock.

I, however, fainted from delight.

Was I in heaven?

**Temari**

Once we had finally gotten Hinata and the awestruck Ino to the infirmary, Tenten and I stormed into the headmaster's office.

"What the hell!" I yelled, "This is supposed to be an all _girls' _school!"

"Uh," Kakashi stammered, "Look, this was a misunderstanding, I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do! Your mother has already paid and we do not give refunds."

"You do realize we're the only girls in an all boys' academy, right?" Tenten asked.

Kakashi nodded, not getting where we were getting at.

"And you do realize that we would like to keep our innocence, which might be at risk being at an all guy school?!" I clarified.

"Don't worry!" He said, "At least you got your dorms with each other, right? And we were thinking of merging with the all girls' school down the street, but we will now have to merge sooner, I guess."

"Don't worry!?" I scoffed, "What happens if a guy tries to get at us?"

"Look," Kakashi sighed, "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on the guys. They're not that stupid – at least we hope not. You will remain in the academy, and continue your studies, etcetera. Now please, go away, so I can read my Icha Icha Paradise books."

Tenten and I left reluctantly, though I was in a hurry, considering those Icha Icha books were…just wrong and perverted…

We made our way to the infirmary, where Hinata and Ino were now awake.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied, "But I had the strangest dream. We were walking to class, and we found out we were in an all boys' school."

Oh, was she in for a surprise.

"Aw, it was a dream?" Ino asked.

"No," I said slowly, ready to catch Hinata in case she passed out again, "It wasn't a dream. We're in a boys' school."

"What?!" She exclaimed, "Shit, shit, shit! What happens now?"

"Well," Tenten patted her shoulder, "We're going to stay here and attend this school until it merges with a girls' school."

"Alright!" Ino exclaimed.

"No!" Hinata cried. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Stop cursing, Hina!" I demanded, "We're just gonna have to live through this. At least we're not roomed with any guys, right?"

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, "But I'm still worried."

"Don't be," The nurse – a male, I should add – said, "These guys are pretty mature – well, most of them, anyway."

"That's not helping," I whispered.

"Most of them?" Hinata asked, cursing under her breath, "We're screwed."

Hinata had the foulest mouth out of the four of us and could out curse anyone when she wanted to…she always had the worst timing when it came to choosing when to curse.

"Calm down," I said, "We'll get through this."

"I suggest you guys get to class," The nurse instructed.

"Fine." I agreed.

"I've got Honors English right now," Hinata stated.

"Oh, me too!" Ino exclaimed.

How Ino got into an Honors class, I'll never know.

"I've got Art," Tenten said.

"Science," I said, "Let's go, I'll walk you guys to class. Hinata and Ino first."

Hinata slung her messenger bag on sullenly, while Ino was practically floating to their class.

Tenten decided to go on her own to her Art class, so I walked slowly to my Science class. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door, earning many stares from the students – cough, guys, cough – and silently walking to the teacher, a pale man, with an abnormally long tongue, handing him the note Kakashi and the nurse wrote.

"Ah, welcome, Temari," The teacher hissed, "Class, this is Temari Yuhi. I am Orochimaru. I don't like any 'Mr." or any surname, just Orochimaru."

I nodded, taking an empty seat by another guy. I inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 2

**Hinata**

I was trying to be oblivious to the stares I was getting. I was suddenly glad I didn't normally wear form fitting clothes.

I was sitting next to a brunette guy with spiky black hair, high collar coat, and sunglasses, even though we were indoors. A spiky redheaded boy sat on my right, with black rimmed aquamarine eyes. Shino and Gaara, I later learned.

The bell rang – finally. I ran out of the class, waiting for Ino. She seemed at loss of words, looking at all the good looking – okay, I'll admit it, they're handsome – guys.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"PE," Ino replied, "You?"

"Same."

"It's with some guy called Gai-sensei," Ino stated, pronouncing it _Gay_-sensei, "What a weird name…"

"I'm really starting to hate this school," I said.

"Oh please," Ino scoffed, following me to where I hoped was the gym, "This is…heaven!"

I rolled my eyes, walking into the gym.

"WELCOME TO THE YOUTHFUL CLASS OF PE!" I was assaulted by someone's megaphone loud voice, "MY NAME IS GAI-SENSEI!"

"You pronounced his name wrong, Ino," I whispered.

"Hey, it's perfectly natural," Ino defended, "He seriously seems gay…"

Okay, I'll agree, it was true. He wore a green spandex jumpsuit, a bowl haircut, and what seemed to be like hippie sandals…very gay-ish, in my book.

"Okay, you're right," I replied. Ino snickered.

"Hina, Ino! You're here too?" I turned to find Tenten hugging me and Ino – its bone crushing; you don't want to get caught in one of her hugs.

"Can't…breathe…" I gasped.

"Heh, sorry," Tenten said sheepishly.

The door opened, and a dirty blonde teen walked over to the bleachers.

"You're here, too?" Temari asked, "Well, at least this class won't suck as much as the others."

"OKAY, BOYS, GO CHANGE AND REPORT BACK HERE FOR SOME YOUTHFUL FUN!" Gai-sensei yelled.

"Um," Tenten spoke up, "That's a problem…"

Everyone turned to us, whispering about why there were girls in the school.

"Oh, so you're the new transfers!" Gai yelled, "I was informed that you were girls."

"They can change with us!" A spiky brunette boy with red triangle tattoos on his face yelled.

I gagged, while Temari gave him a death glare. Tenten ignored it, and Ino was…you know what, I didn't even know what Ino was thinking.

"THESE YOUTHFUL GIRLS CAN CHANGE FIRST!" Gai yelled, ignoring the brunette.

We nodded, escaping to the safety of the locker rooms.

"Perverts!" Temari muttered, pulling of her shirt.

"We've died and gone to hell!" I said.

"More like heaven!"

"Honestly, Ino," Tenten said seriously, "You're obsessed. Is this what you dream about at night? Wait, I don't wanna know."

I snickered at the sight of Ino pouting. No, she's not a slut; she's just got OCD when it comes to guys…

We emerged from the locker room, wearing what seemed like guy clothes – baggy shorts, large shirts, etc. I was thankful for that.

The guys left to change, most seemed disappointed for some reason. If my imagination didn't fail me, I probably knew why.

"Man," Temari sighed, "This sucks."

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Look on the bright side," Tenten chimed in, "This school will be a coed one soon!"

"I honestly don't care," Ino shrugged, "I wanna go shopping this weekend."

"Anything to get out of here," I said.

"Why not?" Temari asked, "I think it'll do us all some good to get out of here."

"You can say that again," Tenten agreed.

"OKAY, NOW RUN THIRTY LAPS, DO FORTY PUSHUPS, SIXTY SITUPS, AND ONE HUNDRED CRUNCHES! GO!"

Everyone groaned, including us.

"What the hell?" Temari asked, "Is this guy crazy? How can we do that in one class period?"

We started running at a slow pace.

"He wants to kill us," Tenten groaned.

"This is going to be one very long year," I muttered.

"No kidding," Ino said.

"I can't wait for Christmas with Kurenai," Temari sighed.

That is if we can live till then.

**Tenten**

The day was finally over. _Finally! _

I checked my email, finding one from Kurenai, asking about how I liked school.

_Kurenai,_

_IT'S AN ALL BOYS' SCHOOL! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE?! Hinata's cursing her ass off (knowing her, you know that it's going to take a while for her to stop) and Ino's in heaven (I really don't wanna know what goes on in her head). Temari and I are the only ones who seem to be handling this maturely – though the inner me is seriously FREAKING out! _

_Don't worry, though, the school is merging with an all girls' one sometime during the year, and the headmaster isn't giving any refunds (we asked, just so you know). Anyway, I can't wait till Christmas, I miss you already!_

_Yours truly,_

_Tenten._

_PS: Actually, I'm the best off here, since I'm a tomboy. I've already made a few friends. Everyone else is slowly (In Hinata's case, very slowly) adjusting to it. _

Closing my laptop, I went to the fridge and opened a can of soda. Ino was busy on the desktop computer, looking for the nearest mall, when we heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey, Tenten!" Lee greeted. He was a miniature version of Gay – I mean Gai – sensei, literally.

"Hi, Lee!" I smiled, "What's up?"

"Me and some guys were wondering if you and your sisters wanted to hang out at the lounge. You know, play some video games?"

"Sounds nice," I replied, "Hey, Ino! Do you wanna go to the lounge?"

"Nah," She shook her head, "I still haven't done my homework. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," I said, closing the door behind me, "I'll go ask Temari and Hinata."

Pounding on their door for at least five minutes and still no answer, I almost gave up, when the door finally opened.

"What?" Temari asked.

"You wanna hang out at the lounge?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's better than homework…" Temari trailed off, "Hey, Hina, wanna go to the lounge?"

Hinata walked to the door. "With…guys there?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" I said, "They've got videogames!"

Hinata smiled. "Okay," She said, "It's been a while since I played videogames…"

I pulled Hinata's wrist, dragging her along the hallways, Temari right behind us.

"Hey, Lee!" I yelled, "Wait up!"

Following him, we found a lounge – if you can call it that. A better term would be like a hotel game room. Assorted video game systems lay scattered around a plasma screen, lush couches adorned the huge room, and a small fridge in the corner.

"Whoa," I breathed, "This is awesome!"

Hinata walked over to the plasma, picked up one of the many game controllers, turned on the TV, and sat down in awe. I sat down next to her, examining the racing game.

Picking up the other controller, I sat down, and turned on the system.

"Race?" I asked her.

"You're on!"

We battled for first place several times – me losing most times, damn it – even when several boys started flooding into the lounge.

"Whoa, who are the hotties?"

"Who knew they played video games?"

"The black haired one's pretty good."

I ignored those comments as I tried swerving around the corner, Hinata beating me to it.

"No fair! You cheater!"

Hinata giggled. "No," She said, "I'm just better at this than you."

"Hey," The brunette from gym class greeted, "I'm Kiba."

"Um, hi Kiba." Hinata greeted uncertainly.

"So you're the new girls, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, guys!" Kiba yelled, "Introduce yourselves to the girls!"

Temari sighed, rolling her eyes.

"MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!" A loud blonde yelled.

"Shino," A boy with a high collared shirt and sunglasses said.

"The youthful Lee!"

"Sai." He smiled weirdly, as if it was forced.

"Neji." He's…cute…

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"Neji," I giggled again, "He looks like…a girl…"

The whole room erupted in laughter, including Hinata and Temari, while Neji just looked pissed off. Then I noticed.

"Hey," I said, "You're eyes are just like Hinata's."

Neji's eyes widened, looking at Hinata.

"Tenten's right," Naruto agreed, "Are you guys related, or something?"

I looked over at Hinata, who looked slightly frightened, but refused to lose her cool.

"Hinata-sama…is that you?" The words were murmured, barely heard.

"Neji-nii?"

"It _is _you…" He whispered, "Where'd you go all those years ago?"

The lounge was quiet.

"Somewhere," Hinata shrugged meekly.

Neji stood up, grabbing Hinata's wrist, muttering something along the lines of, "Let's talk."

The room was silent.

"Um," Temari said nervously, "That was…awkward…"

Yes. Yes, it was.

"Okay…" I said, trying to make the situation un awkward again, "Who wants to try and beat me in videogames?!"

"You're on!" Temari laughed.

**Hinata**

"Where did you go all those years ago?!" Neji asked again.

"Where do you think?" I asked.

"We were told you ran away."

"Ha!" I scoffed, "Father – he doesn't even deserve to be called 'Father' – left me at some orphanage."

"The idiot…" Neji muttered. "Did he actually drop you off at an orphanage?"

I nodded.

Neji pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be," I replied, "It's that bastards fault."

Neji's eyebrow rose, but chose to ignore my choice of words.

"So you're adopted, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Are they the idiots who put you in an all boys' school?" His left eye started twitching.

"Hey!" I scolded, "She didn't know! She thought it was an all girls' school!"

"At least she was intending to put you in an all girls' one."

"Why?" I asked.

"Um, never mind."

"Are you going to be the protective older cousin I remember you as?" I asked accusingly.

Neji grinned slightly.

"Anyway," Neji said, "I got to go, homework and all, take care, and see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

This day went from the worst ever to slightly better…atleast my cousin can protect my innocence, right? I really hope so.

**Ino**

I ran into the lounge, tripping over Tenten's crouched form.

"Ow!"

"You're saying 'Ow'?" Tenten asked incredulously, "I'm the one you ran over."

"Calm down," Temari muttered.

"Where are all the hot guys?" I whined.

I had finally finished my homework, only to find the lounge was empty, except for us girls. Shouldn't my reward for doing my homework be looking at cute guys?

"They had homework."

"But it's eight!" I said.

"They didn't start homework till an hour ago," Tenten replied.

"Aw…" I trailed off, "Crap."

Everyone laughed.

"You know," Hinata said, "I think I'll actually like it here."

"You mean you don't mind being one of the only girls here?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do mind," Hinata rolled her eyes, "I mean that if you eliminate the fact it's a guys' school from the big picture, it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it's supposed to merge with a girls' school later on in the year, right?"

"So does that mean you'll stop swearing your heart out this year?" Temari asked.

"No."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"I found a mall we could go to," I stated, "We _have _to go to the mall this weekend!"

"I think that'd be a good idea," Tenten agreed, "After a week at an all guys' school, we'll need the break!"

"I'm in," Hinata said.

"Me too," Temari agreed.

"It's in walking distance, too!" I added.

"It'll be like our girls' day out," Tenten stated.

"We should do it every weekend or something," Hinata said, "Like one day of the weekend or something; we go out, just the four of us, and do whatever comes to mind."

"That's not a bad idea," Temari replied, "But it won't happen every weekend, that's just impossible, considering we'll no doubt have homework."

Tenten sighed. "I think I'm going to like it here," She said.

"Me too," I agreed.

"And we can all guess why," Hinata teased, while we all laughed.

Yeah, I'm going to like it here, regardless of the super hot distractions.


	4. Meet the Guys

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Temari**

_RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGGG!!_

"Ugh," I groaned, "What did I do to deserve a stupid alarm clock?"

"You hungry?" Hinata asked, already fully dressed.

"Yeah," I said, "What is there to eat?"

"Cereal," She replied, "We'll need to go to the supermarket for some eggs, sometime."

I glanced at the clock. It was seven fifteen. Why did I program my alarm clock to ring so early?

Hinata fixed my cereal while I dressed and got ready. I couldn't help but think of the sudden turn of events.

It was ironic, if you think of it, that we're girls, _supposed _to go to an all girls' school, but instead we're stuck in an all _boys' _school.

There was a knock on the door, and I opened the door, letting in a breathless Ino and an annoyed Tenten.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tenten exclaimed, "Get back here!"

I had to physically restrain her from trying to hurt Ino.

"What now?" I sighed, "You do know that we haven't even eaten breakfast and you're already fighting, right?"

"She spilled ice cold water on me while I was sleeping!" Tenten explained. I then noticed what she was wearing – pajamas, but her shirt was sticking to her body because of a certain little water stain. Ino was already dressed.

"Tenten," Hinata said, "Take some of my clothes; you can't go outside like that."

"Alright," Tenten shrugged, heading for her closet.

"I said I'm sorry!" Ino said, "It was an accident."

"It's fine, Ino," Hinata patted her shoulder, "Have you had breakfast?"

"No, and after running from a mad Tenten, I need it."

Hinata and I giggled, while Tenten shot Ino a cute glare.

"Well, anyway," I said, when we finished eating, "I've got Honors Math in a few minutes."

"Why are you in Honors Math?" Ino asked, "It's so _hard_!"

"It's not that hard," I shrugged, "Besides, it's my only Honors' class."

"I gotta go, too," Hinata stood up, "Science."

"See ya, guys!" I called, following Hinata out of the room, "Remember to put your dishes in the sink!"

"Bye, Temari," Hinata said, walking in a different direction, "See you at lunch."

"Bye."

I walked to Honors Math in silence, sitting at a table next to a sleeping boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail.

I opened my notebook, flipping to the page my homework was on.

"Could you not turn the page so loudly?" The boy asked.

"Um, sorry…" I replied uncertainly, turning the pages slower.

"Troublesome," He muttered.

Me, troublesome? Ha! He obviously hasn't met Ino or Tenten!

"Excuse me, but I am _not _troublesome," I whispered.

"Whatever."

Before I could get angry, Iruka spoke.

"Okay, class!" He spoke loudly, to get everyone's attention, "Open up to your homework, I want to go over it."

The boy beside me stayed put, sleeping.

"Hey," I poked him, "Wake up."

"Hn. Go away."

"Shikamaru! Wake up!" Iruka called.

The boy sat up, sighed, and took out his books, muttering "troublesome" along the way.

"I want you to compare your answers with the person next to you, correcting it together. I'll be right back."

Iruka left the room, and I turned to this so called "Shikamaru".

"So," I said, "Let's get started."

"Here," Shikamaru lazily passed me his homework, "Correct your homework. My answers are all right."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right," I said.

"I have an IQ of 200, whoever you are, so –"

"It's Temari, you lazy ass," I cut him off.

"Whatever, Temari. Like I said, I have a high IQ, so I know they're all correct." He rolled his eyes.

I muttered a few colorful words under my breath, and started correcting.

After a few minutes of correcting, I smirked.

"Shikamaru, you've got a wrong answer," I whispered.

"It's probably you who has the wrong answer."

"Unless I have a notebook that says Shikamaru Nara on the cover, it's not me with the wrong answer. You've got the answer wrong."

I showed him the problem, and he didn't believe me.

"What the hell?! Why don't you admit you got it wrong?!" I exclaimed.

"Because it's not wrong."

I sighed, aggravated. Lazy jerk.

Right then, Iruka came in.

"Okay," He said, "Before we start the lesson, I just want to say, that you sit where you're sitting today for the rest of the year. I forgot to mention that yesterday."

I restrained myself from groaning. I was going to have to endure this lazy ass for the rest of the year.

Damn it.

**Hinata**

I made it to Science class just in time.

"I'm going to be assigning you partners," Orochimaru stated, his freakishly huge tongue slurring his speech, "For the rest of the year, you will sit next to them, work on your labs with each other, etcetera. You will work with that partner unless I say otherwise."

Kiba raised his hand, "Can I be partners with Hinata?" I blushed.

I hoped I got someone like Shino, or even Gaara, who were quiet, and didn't seem like perverts – though if they're closet perverts, they're really good at hiding it.

"It's my choice," Orochimaru replied, "And no."

"Aw," Kiba groaned. I heard him mutter something about wanting a cute girl as a partner.

Orochimaru took out a sheet of paper. "Alright, Inuzuka and Aburame, table one. Sabaku brothers, table two."

Well, there goes my chance of getting partnered with the possible closet perverts…

"Uchiha and Hyuuga, table three."

Most of the students started whispering incoherently, but I did catch something that made me shiver in fear.

"She's dead," someone whispered.

I looked around for Uchiha, and Kiba generously pointed to a table with a spiky black haired teen with onyx eyes. I walked over to the table, setting my books on the table and setting my messenger bag next to my stool.

"Hi," I said, while Orochimaru continued with the partner arrangement.

"Hn." He didn't even look at me, didn't even say a word – and if 'Hn' counts as a word, then he didn't say anything that made sense.

"I'm Hinata," I continued, "And you?"

"Sasuke. Shut up."

I turned away, stung a little. He didn't have to tell me to shut up. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"For today," Orochimaru began, "I want you to read the first two sections of Chapter One in your textbooks. Take notes, and they're due tomorrow. You can either write them by hand or type it. Begin."

I took out my laptop and textbook, immediately beginning my work. Sasuke had a deadly aura about him, seemingly as bad as Gaara's – though he didn't seem to want to kill me, thank God.

Orochimaru stepped out of the class for a few minutes, and Kiba, who was in the table behind us, came up to me.

"Hey, Hinata," He greeted.

"Hi," I smiled.

"There's a party this weekend with the Konoha girls," He began.

_Girls? _I thought, _They probably mean the ones across the street._

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering where he was getting at.

"You and your sisters wanna come?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "I don't know," I shrugged, "I'd have to ask them first."

"Oh," He said, "Okay, well, my dorm room's number 1604, come tell me if you want to go or not."

Before I could say anything, Sasuke spoke.

"Would you stop flirting?" He asked emotionlessly, his eyes never leaving his laptop screen, "It's annoying."

No, _he _was annoying! We weren't flirting, either! Atleast, I hope not…

"Jeez, stop being such an Emo Duckbutt," I muttered when Kiba left.

"What did you call me?" He turned to me, his glare literally sending daggers.

"N-nothing," I squeaked, shrinking under his gaze. If looks could kill, I'd be very, very, dead by now.

"Hn." He grunted, turning back to his laptop.

_He's…scary, _I thought, turning back to my own laptop, continuing to type, _I really hope I survive the school year with him sitting next to me…_

Maybe, just maybe, I can get out of this…

**Ino**

Art class was taught by the student assistant, Deidara.

I was sitting next to a blonde kid named Naruto, who would not shut his trap, talking about God-knows-what to some other guy next to him.

"Would you shut the hell up?" I whispered.

"Who? Me?" He asked, dumbfounded.

I sighed, "Of _course _you!" I whispered, "Who else? The black haired kid who's mouth hasn't even opened?!"

"Jeez, you've got a temper…"

I slapped my forehead. He just wouldn't shut up.

"Naruto, I think it's enough," the black haired boy next to him stated, "Honestly, I think you should listen to the girl here and start your assignment."

"It's Ino."

"I am Sai," He smiled, though it seemed fake to me, "It is nice to meet you."

I smiled slightly in acknowledgement.

I turned my attention back to my sketch pad. We were currently working on a project to draw paradise. I hadn't drawn much.

Sudden inspiration came to me. I pictured what Heaven would be like. I'd be on a tropical beach, Kurenai, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata with me, playing around, drinking juice from a coconut shell, and a _bunch _of hot guys catering to our needs.

I sighed quietly. That _would _be heaven.

I was not a very good artist – that would be Tenten – but I was good enough to draw people that looked like my family. Well, atleast I hoped it looked like them.

The bell rang, signaling class was over, and I walked slowly to Math class – my own personal hell. I was glad that Hinata could tutor me, and was even in the same class.

"Hi, Ino," Hinata greeted.

I followed her inside. "Hey, Hina."

I sat down in the same table as her, the two seats across from us empty.

"You wouldn't believe how annoying the kid next to me in Art class was," I stated, taking out my notebook and pencil.

"That would not compare to the Emo icicle I got partnered with in Science," Hinata replied quietly.

"SORRY I'M LATE, IRUKA!" My eyes widened, horror filled.

_Aw, shit! There aren't anymore available seats! _I thought.

"Just take a seat, Uzumaki," Iruka rolled his eyes.

Naruto looked around for a seat, sat in the seat in front of me, and said, "Hi! Oh, hey, you're the impatient one from Art class."

Hinata snickered, while I glared at him. "And you're the annoying one who wouldn't shut up."

"Alright, we're even," He grinned.

Another student entered the classroom, one that Naruto apparently knew.

"Yo, Teme!" Naruto called, "Come sit here!"

"Hn." He grunted, "There's no where else to sit, Baka."

Hinata visibly paled and gulped. My eyebrow rose, and I looked him over. He had spiky black hair, blue tints here and there, pale skin, and cold, black eyes, dressed in all black. A definite Emo…

"Oh, you're here, too?" He asked Hinata emotionlessly, "Perfect." His sarcasm was very noticeable.

Hinata stayed silent, looking anywhere but at him.

"Emo Duckbutt…" She murmured, along with a few colorful words. Naruto and I snickered.

"Don't call me that," Duckbutt demanded, his voice low and threatening.

Hinata made an 'eep' sound, clearly frightened.

"Okay, class," Iruka stated, "Let's go over the homework. Number one is fifty-six, number two is three…"

He went on and on. I quietly ripped a page from my notebook.

_Hina,_

_What's up with you and the Duckbutt dude?_

_-Ino_

Hinata slightly jumped when she got my note, but immediately started writing.

_**He's my Science partner. The icicle I was telling you about. He scares me…**_

_**-Hinata**_

_Oh, wow. He does seem to have a scary aura about him. I hope you survive spending __**everyday **__with him._

_-Ino_

_**You're not helping AT ALL! Anyway, is the blonde guy the idiot you were talking about? He's…kinda cute.**_

_**-Hinata**_

_And you don't think Duckbutt guy is cute?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!_

_-Ino_

_**I think he's handsome, I guess. But the blonde kid – Naruto, right? – is really cute. A sunny look, I guess, is more my type.**_

_**-Hinata**_

_No, dark and mysterious guys are more your type. Though this guy's definitely too Emo for you. I dated an Emo once, and let me tell you, it wasn't the best experience. Too gloomy. What's this guy's name?_

_-Ino_

_**Whatever. His name's Sasuke – it even sounds kinda Emo…**_

_**-Hinata**_

Before I could write my response, Sasuke spoke.

"Could you stop passing notes?" He asked coldly, "Some people are actually trying to pay attention."

I nodded, quickly scribbling my next note.

_I agree with you, he's kinda scary…_

_-Ino._

_**See? I told you. Anyway, you know Kiba, right? He invited us to go to a party with the Konoha girls across the street. I think it's like a Beginning of the Year party or something. It's this Saturday night.**_

_**-Hinata**_

_Awesome! I wanna go! Now we __**have **__to go to the mall!_

_-Ino_

"I told you to knock it off," Sasuke said, through gritted teeth.

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to," Hinata murmured weakly.

_That was brave, _I thought, _I'll definitely be at her funeral._

Sasuke glared at her, making her shrink even more into her seat.

"Leave her alone," I said, "Duckbutt."

"Ha," Naruto snickered, "Duckbutt. That's original."

"Tell your friend to leave us alone," I whispered to Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered, "Just leave 'em alone."

"Hn. Not worth my time anyway."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," He grinned, "He really is an Emo Duckbutt."

"I told you not to call me that," Sasuke demanded.

"Table four," Iruka broke through our conversation, "Are you listening?"

"Yes," We lied.

Math class just turned out to be interesting.

**Tenten**

It was the last class of the day, thank God.

I was mentally taking into account what homework I had to do.

"Hello," Someone said from the desk next t

"Hi," I said, "Neji, right?"

He nodded.

"Um, sorry about the whole you-looking-like-a-girl thing," I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"It's…okay," He said, "You are Hinata's friend, right?"

"Adopted sister."

"Oh."

"If you're wondering if she's had a boyfriend or not, the answer's no," I said.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Hinata told me you were overprotective of her when you two were younger. I kinda doubt you changed."

"Hn."

"Hn?" I mimicked, "You do know that's not a word, right?"

"Hn."

I sighed, turning back to the front of the room.

"For your first English assignment," Anko stated, "I want you to pair up with the person to your left, and write a small biography about them. Everything from favorite colors to best days of their lives. It's due next week, so don't procrastinate."

I looked over at Neji. "I guess we're partners," I said.

"Hn."

"Do you have anything to say besides 'Hn'?" I asked.

"Hn."

"I guess not," I muttered, taking out my laptop, "What's your favorite color?"

"White. And you?" He asked.

"Sky blue," I replied, "White's such a plain color."

"Birthday?" He ignored my comment.

"June 15." I replied.

"January fourth."

That's how the boring English class went. We started from simple questions, gradually getting to the really personal ones.

"What was the worst day of your life?" I asked.

Neji pondered for a while. "The day my father died."

"Aw," I whispered, "How sad…"

"Hn. Worst day for you?"

"Watching my parents die in a fire," I said slowly, blocking the images of the fire consuming my once happy home, blocking out the screams my parents made. I wiped a stray tear away from my face.

"Anyway," I said, getting back on topic, "What was the best day of your life?"

"I don't know. I guess the best day of my life, so far, was yesterday."

"Why?" I asked.

"I found Hinata-sama," He replied quietly.

I smiled. He really did love her, unlike the cold, uncaring family Hinata said she had.

"You?" Neji asked.

"When I was adopted," I replied.

"What is it like living with an adopted family?" He asked.

"The same as if we're a family by blood," I said, "We're really close, just like sisters, maybe even closer, and we help each other through hard times."

"What happened to Hinata?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She used to be a fragile child," He explained absentmindedly, "Now…she's hardened, she swears, as well."

I laughed. "She only swears when she's nervous, or freaking out." I said.

"She called her own father a bastard."

My laugh was cut short. "He's not her parent anymore," I said darkly, "He left her, remember? Let's get back to the project."

"Hn," He grunted.

I don't understand Hinata – she said he was supposed to be _nice_! In reality, he's just an stuck up loser with a stick up his ass.

Okay, maybe I was being mean – but I still think he has something up his ass…

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but like I said, this isn't my primary story and it really depends on how fast I update my primary story. Well, anyway, please review!_**

**_By the way, I have nothing against Emos (i'm referring to the slight Emo bashing), so if you're offended, I'm sorry._**


	5. Party!

**Ino**

"I am _so _buying this!" I exclaimed, holding up a freaking awesome, baby blue sleeveless mini dress.

"That's really cute!" Hinata replied, looking at my dress.

"I think I'll buy this," Temari said, trailing a finger over a dark green knee length dress with a large belt in the middle.

"You know what that reminds me of?" Tenten smirked, "Gay-sensei!"

Temari quickly put it back, muttering something along the lines of, "Never mind." We all laughed.

It had been a couple hours since we went to the mall, in search for clothes to the party tonight. So far, only Tenten and I had been able to find something to wear – she chose a sky blue tube top shirt and a jean mini skirt.

"You know what? To hell with it," Temari shrugged, "It doesn't look like Gai-sensei _that _much, right?"

"I honestly don't think so," Hinata replied, "The color's too dark to look like him – or Lee, for that matter – and it's not like it's a jumpsuit."

Tenten and I nodded.

"Then it's settled," Temari grinned, "I'm buying this."

"Now we need something for Hinata!" I exclaimed.

"Before you go nuts and make me wear something Victoria's Secret-like," Hinata warned, "I don't want anything white or yellow – something dark, maybe, like navy or black."

"And you said the sunny types were your kind of guys," I smirked. Hinata blushed.

"Let's keep looking," Temari suggested, "I'm starving."

Tenten emerged out of nowhere, holding out a black jean mini skirt. "How 'bout this?" She asked.

"I need a shirt, too, you know," Hinata said.

"I know that!" Tenten scoffed, "I meant would you wear this?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so…though it does seem kind of revealing."

"Oh, Hina!" I shook my head in disappointment, "You need to show off your body! It's perfect!"

"Well, okay," She said uncertainly.

I looked around. "And as for a shirt…" I said absentmindedly, trailing off, "Aha!"

I grabbed a black shirt that ended above the stomach and the rest – meaning the bottom half of the shirt and the sleeves – was fishnet. It had a small dark blue rose on corner.

"It's really pretty," Hinata marveled, "But still, it's revealing."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Hinata," Temari began, "I'm totally with you on not wearing super revealing clothes – unlike some people, namely Ino – but it_ is_ okay to wear them once in a while! Besides, it's not like it shows anything incriminating."

"If you say so…"

"I say so," She said, "Now let's go find some shoes fast, 'cause I'm freaking hungry."

We went to the shoe section of the department store, in search of the perfect shoes. Temari, being the sensible woman she is, bought a pair of black flats. I bought a pair of white knee length boots to go with my dress. Tenten had gotten white leather ankle boots, with some gold accents here and there. Hinata, with much persuading, had gotten a pair of black pair of ankle boots.

"Can we go eat now?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten replied, "We're done."

"I can't wait for the party!" I squealed. It had been a while since I'd gone to one, after all.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm excited too," Hinata agreed.

We got in line for the food, our purchases in hand.

"Um we'll have four burgers and four sodas," Temari ordered, "Is there anything else you guys want?"

"Onion rings and an Oreo shake," Hinata replied.

"Oreo shake," I said.

"Extra fries," Tenten ordered.

"What they said," Temari told the cashier.

"That'll be 13.56," The cashier stated.

Tenten and I went to go find a table, getting one in the far back.

"I wonder what the Konoha girls are like," I wondered.

"Boy crazy, most likely," Tenten grinned, "Like you."

"Hmph." I pouted playfully, earning a laugh from Tenten.

"I hope they're nice, though," I said.

"How can they not be nice to our Ino-chan?" Temari said, appearing out of nowhere, "Besides, if they're not, they're gonna be in for a hell of a year when they merge with us."

"There's the motherly instinct we love so much," I giggled.

"What happened to it when I was forced to get such revealing clothing?" Hinata asked playfully.

"Oh, come on, Hinata," Temari said, "It's not that revealing. Besides, Ino's influence is getting to me."

We all laughed.

"You know, I kinda wish we had dates for this party," I said wistfully.

"Oh please," Tenten scoffed, "You can get a boyfriend in five minutes flat, and that's without trying."

"Aw, thanks for thinking so highly of me," I grinned, "But I don't wanna date anyone right now."

The table went silent.

"Well, that's a first for our love stricken Ino," Temari broke the silence.

"Why don't you want a boyfriend?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess I'm tired of looking for someone to love, so I'm just gonna let love find me."

Silence. Now it was really starting to get to me.

"That was so sweet," Hinata said, "Aw, Ino!"

"Group hug!" Tenten exclaimed, leaning over from across the table to embrace me.

Temari walked over, not able to reach from her seat, and Hinata hugged me from my side.

We ignored the stares we were getting from various shoppers; we were too lost in our sisterly moment.

**Tenten**

"I call the shower first!" I yelled, walking into our dorm.

"What? No fair!" Ino whined, "You take forever!"

"Like you take any shorter," I scoffed, making my way to the bathroom.

I shed my clothes and entered the shower, letting the warm water soak my hair.

I really didn't know what to expect at this party, but did I care? No freaking way! I was ecstatic.

Maybe I could get Hinata to get her first kiss tonight! That was my personal mission – though I had to tell Neji it was to rule the world, so he wouldn't try to kill me.

"Tenten!" Ino banged her fist on the bathroom door, "Hurry up! I need to get ready too!"

"Alright, alright!" I shouted back, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around my body.

"Happy now?" I asked, getting out of the bathroom.

"Yes!"

"Where did you put the blow drier?" I asked.

"It's in my closet," Ino replied.

_Why's it in her closet? _I wondered, taking it out.

After an hour of blow drying my hair and having Ino bugging me for the drier, I finally finished my hair, pulling it up into the usual two buns, but letting a few locks frame my face.

Ino had put her hair up in a high ponytail, letting out one long bang to cover her left blue eye.

We walked to Hinata's and Temari's dorm room, already dressed. We were supposed to meet Kiba at his room in ten minutes.

"Hey, guys," Hinata greeted, "Wow, you guys look great!"

"Not so bad yourself," I said, taking her in her appearance. Her shirt showed just the right amount of body, yet being far from slutty and revealing. Her skirt showed off a lot of leg, too.

"Come on!" Temari exclaimed, closing the door behind her, "What's Kiba's dorm number?"

"1604," Hinata replied.

We walked quickly to Kiba's dorm room, eager to go to the party.

Temari knocked on his door.

"Hi, Kiba!" We greeted.

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed, "You guys look great."

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba called, "Hurry up, the girls are already here!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" I heard Lee call, "To the youthful party!"

"Hello, girls – Hinata," Neji said sternly, eyeing her clothing, "That's a very…revealing outfit, you know."

"Neji-niisan," Hinata scratched the back of her head nervously, "Don't talk about it. Please."

"Oh, please, Neji!" I scoffed, "That's not revealing at all! You should see what Ino tried to get her to wear!"

Neji's eyebrow rose, eyeing Ino's choice of clothes, trying to guess what it was Ino tried to get Hinata into.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled, "FINALLY! LET'S PARTY!"

"Shut up, Baka," Sasuke muttered.

"This party will be very entertaining," Sai said pleasantly, smiling that slightly weird smile.

"Let's go," Shino said, his jacket and glasses obscuring his face, "I do not want to be late for the party."

"What are the parties the Konoha girls host like?" Temari asked.

"Wild," Was all Shikamaru said.

Hinata visibly tensed, though calmed down when I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**Temari**

"Hey!" A girl with bubbly gum pink hair – is that even natural? – called, "Welcome to my party!"

"Hi," Hinata greeted.

"Girls?" the girl questioned, then a look of recognition crossed her face, "Oh, you're the ones who got transferred to the all guys' school!"

I nodded, watching the guys we came with float away, off to separate corners, about to do – you know what, I don't think I wanna know…

"I'm Sakura, by the way," She said.

"What's it like there? Are the guys hot?" A girl with spiky red hair and glasses asked.

"Of _course _they're hot!" Sakura rolled their eyes, "Though Sasuke-kun's the hottest!"

"He's so dreamy," Karin sighed.

"Don't even think about it," Sakura threatened, "He's mine."

"Um, okay," Ino scratched the back of her head, "Well, anyway, this looks really cool."

"I know," Sakura bragged, "Anyways, have fun. Drink as much as you want, too."

Drink? Oh, God, no.

"You guys aren't gonna – hey!" I snatched a beer bottle away from Ino, "I'm telling you not to drink!"

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Tenten chided, handing both Hinata and me bottles, "Drink."

"No –"

"Just a sip," She persuaded.

"But –" Hinata complained.

"DRINK!" Ino yelled.

"Okay, okay," Hinata muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a sip.

I did the same, kind of liking the burning aftertaste and bitter taste. I took another sip, and another…and another. I was soon pretty dizzy.

**No one's POV**

Everyone was drunk beyond belief.

Temari was drunk, though sober enough to know she should stop drinking, but didn't care. Her hips swayed to the earsplitting music. She danced back to a table, getting another beer, and sat down.

"Troublesome," The guy next to her muttered tiredly, though his speech was a little slurred, "Everyone's drunk."

"I'm not drunk," I slurred, taking another sip of my drink, "Go to hell."

"Hn." He grunted, unconsciously sliding closer to her.

Temari and Shikamaru took a swig from the same bottle, too drunk to notice the small sparks of static transferred through their fingertips.

-x-

Neji had no idea what the hell he was doing. All he knew was that he was dancing _extremely _close to what was hopefully a girl. Luckily for him, his arms were around a slim waist, whose hips swayed from side to side rhythmically.

Tenten liked the guy holding her close to him. He could dance, rhythmically following the swaying of her body. She turned to face him, not exactly recognizing him. Her hands made their way up his chest, around his neck, pulling her even closer to him, dancing even faster to the music.

Sakura had just finished what was probably her 20th bottle. She was randomly making out with some guy, whose hand was sliding extremely close to…places. Let's just say the rest is censored, and the author doesn't want to get sick just thinking – let alone _writing _– about it.

Ino was kissing someone, her hands tangled in a mass of brown hair, her body propped against a wall, gasping for air.

Hinata was dancing in the sea of bodies, when suddenly she felt firm hands wrap around her waist.

She jumped, but wasn't scared, just surprised. She could barely think, just let instinct take over.

Her hips swayed to the fast paced music, the stranger's hands pulling her closer until there was no space between them. Her back to his chest, they sensually danced, gradually appearing at a corner. The stranger handed her a beer bottle, and she gladly took it, taking a large swig.

She looked up at him, not knowing who he was, but actually recognizing dark, deep…_onyx _eyes. Can you take a hint?

He cornered her to the wall, and suddenly his lips claimed hers. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms against the wall, bodies pressed together. His lips moved to her jaw, collarbone, and eventually, her neck.

Hinata could barely register what was going on, and could rarely think. But out of the little she _could _think of, she knew she liked it.

**The next day**

**Hinata**

I don't know how we got home, but I woke up in my bed, with a huge headache. Ino was clutching to my side, sprawled out on the other half of my bed. Tenten was at the foot of Temari's bed.

"Ugh," I groaned, "How'd we get back home?"

"I have no idea," I heard Temari say from the kitchenette, "But I have a freaking huge headache."

"Me too," I clutched my pounding head.

"It's just a hangover," Ino sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, "Do we have any aspirin?"

Temari nodded, pointing to a bottle of aspirin on the counter.

"What time is it?" Tenten asked.

"Noon," Ino replied, "We slept all day…"

I swallowed two pills, and drank some orange juice.

"Isn't there something that helps cure a hangover?" I asked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah," She replied, "But I don't know what it is."

"Shit," I muttered.

"We'll look it up on the internet," Tenten yawned, stretching, "But right now we need showers – Hinata, what's that on your neck?"

"What?" I asked, perplexed. "What's on my neck?"  
"Let me see," Temari said, brushing away my hair, "It's…is that a hickey?!"

"WHAT?!" Tenten, Ino, and I yelled. I winced – that was a little too loud for me and my hangover.

"Hinata's got a hickey…" Temari said slowly.

Tenten, right then, muttered, "It's a miracle," and fainted.

I clumsily ran to the bathroom to check my neck. Turning my head to the side, I could clearly see the red and purplish mark on my neck.

"I…have…a hickey…" I said, before screaming, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

After that, it's safe to say that I fainted.

_**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry if this chapter sucked (especially the party, I have no experience in those types of things), but it's my birthday today (April 12! I'm FINALLY thirteen!) and I really wanted to update. Also, I probably won't be able to update as often, considering finals are coming up soon and I need to improve my grades. Anyway, if you didn't like it, tell me, and I'll be happy to redo some of it in my free time. Please Review! (Yeah, come on! REVIEW! It's my birthday today!)**_


	6. The Unnamed Chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you wouldn't be reading this

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you wouldn't be reading this. Also, Sakura wouldn't be in Team 7, Hinata would. (And she'd steal Sasuke's heart WAY better than Sakura ever could!)**

Chapter 5

**Temari**

Okay, two unconscious girls in a dorm room is not good for a major hangover.

"I understand why Hinata fainted," Ino said, fanning Tenten, "But why did _Tenten _faint?!"

"Like I know what goes on in her head," I muttered, dragging the unconscious Hinata onto her bed.

Right then, Tenten opened her eyes, sat straight up, and asked, "Did Hinata really have a hickey?!"

"Don't yell!" I demanded, rubbing my temple, "Yeah, she's got a hickey. That's why you fainted, right?"

Tenten's hangover was seemingly gone – that or she was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"Duh!" She replied, "Don't you realize? If Hinata got a hickey, then she got her first kiss!"

"Now the only question is," Ino stated, "Who kissed her?"

"Hinata probably remembers," Tenten shrugged, "Hinata! Hey, Hinata, wake up!"

She groaned. "What happened…?" She muttered, then her eyes shot open before she asked frantically, "Did I really get a _hickey_?!"

Tenten nodded. "Yup!" She grinned, "Now tell us, who gave it to you?!"

"I…honestly don't know…" She trailed off, "Can you not be so loud?"

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"All I remember is…"Hinata paused, trying to remember, "Just dancing, and then someone wrapped their arms around me…and then blank."

"How about a face? Any unique facial features?" Ino asked hopefully.

Hinata shook her head and sighed.

"It's pointless to find out," She stated, "Right now we need to find a way to cover this hickey!"

"Relax," Ino rolled her eyes, "I've had a few hickeys before. Take a shower, and I'll take care of it for you."

As Hinata entered the bathroom, I eyed Ino.

"How many times have you gotten a hickey, Ino?" I asked suspiciously.

She shrugged, smirked, and lied back down on Hinata's bed. "A few," Was all she said.

Right now, I was too hung over to care. I'll get the info out of her sooner or later.

**No one's POV**

Sasuke woke up with a massive hangover. He didn't let it show, though. Getting up, he walked over to one of the kitchenette cabinets, and grabbed a bottle of aspirin, chucking two down his throat. Not being the first time he's had a hangover, he already knew what to do. Even though his head was pounding and his thoughts were clouded, he could still remember most of what happened last night.

_He wrapped his arms around a girl._

_She jumped in surprise but didn't pull away from him. They swayed to the music, his hands pulling her back closer to his chest. Sasuke steered her to a secluded corner, not really thinking at _all_. He was, of course, drunk._

_After she had taken a large sip of a beer he had given her, he claimed her lips, her arms snaked around his neck, his arms at either side of her head; she was trapped. Their bodies were pressed together. He kept on kissing her, eventually reaching her neck. When he reached back so his lips hovered over hers, he looked into their eyes. He couldn't recognize her, not in his drunken state. But what he did remember were deep lavender eyes, pale skin, and midnight blue/black hair._

Sasuke spit out the tea he was drinking for his hangover. He had given _Hinata _a hickey?! Sure, he'd given plenty of girls hickeys, but only when he was _away _from school and home – never with anyone he could really be associated with.

To make it even worse, her cousin, Neji, was his roommate. What happened if she remembered? Would she tell her precious cousin? Sasuke looked around, already knowing Neji was gone, but just wanted to make sure.

Maybe it was just a trick of his mind, something that didn't really happen. Perhaps. It was just what he needed, _another _fan girl! He just wanted to enjoy the time he had left at an all boys' school, torturing his poor science partner, before it merged with the Konoha Girls' school, which mostly consisted of preppy, overly annoying, fan girls.

Well, he was just going to have to find out tomorrow.

**The next day**

**Hinata**

The damned hickey wouldn't go away. It was always there, mocking me. I lost my first kiss, and I didn't even know to whom!

Has the world gone insane?! I sure have!

And what happens if the guy who gave me a hickey _remembers_?! What am I gonna do then?

All these thoughts raced through my head as I sat down in my seat next to Sasuke.

"Welcome, class," Orochimaru hissed, "I want you to study the chapter we have been working on. The test is tomorrow. Begin."

I quickly got to studying, shoving any thoughts related to my hickey to the back of my head.

I felt watched. I glanced down my neck, where my hickey was, and sure enough, it was covered by the base Ino gave me.

So why did I feel so watched?

I glanced around me, my eyes widening slightly to find Sasuke's eyes boring into me. It looked like he was going to eat me the way his eyes looked so cold and mean.

"You got a hickey, didn't you?" Sasuke smirked wickedly.

"Huh? N-no," I denied.

"The base on your neck doesn't exactly match your skin tone," He stated. "Who gave it to you?"

I sighed. "I-I don't know…" Why was I telling him this, anyway? Maybe he'll give me some advice?

"Hn."

Guess not.

-x-

I was so glad math class was the last class of the day. Now I could go wallow in my misery in the safety of my dorm.

"I'll walk you to your dorm," Sasuke suddenly appeared behind me.

"Ah!" I yelped slightly, "W-what?"

"Are you deaf?" He asked mockingly, "I said I'll walk you to your dorm."

"O-okay," I stammered. Damn stutter!

"Stop the stuttering, it's annoying."

I merely nodded, afraid I'd stutter again.

"Why…why do you want to walk me to my dorm?" I asked. I really had to know.

"Our dorms are right across from each other."

"Oh, you're Neji-niisan's roommate?"

He nodded. "I had to get stuck with a gay prick," He sighed.

"My cousin's not gay!" I glared at him.

He only smirked. "From what I hear, you're adopted and you haven't seen him in years. So how would you know?"  
"Because he's my cousin! I'd know if he was gay or not," I gritted my teeth.

Although, he did have a good point. I hadn't seen my cousin for eight years, until last week. So how would I know? But the prideful part of me refused to believe him.

"Suit yourself, but everyone knows Neji likes bananas," Sasuke shrugged, walking into the lounge.

"He's not gay, I'll have you know!" I exclaimed, "I'll prove it to you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, go find out, he's in the fridge looking for food," He smirked.

I scowled, turning to the room that held all the snack foods (I have no clue whatsoever on what it's called, though).

"Hey, Neji," I said, abandoning the "niisan" suffix.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" He said, facing the fridge.

"Are you –" I stopped when he emerged from the fridge. He was eating…a banana…

"Oh, my God!" I yelled, "Mental image! Mental image!"

I ran from the lounge to my dorm. Slamming and locking the door, I was on the verge of hyperventilating, scaring my three sisters.

"Hina?" Tenten asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Neji-nii…san is…gay," I panted.

"What?!" Ino yelled.

"Neji's gay!" I exclaimed before passing out.

That's twice in two days. I'm on a roll.

**Tenten**

I burst out of Temari's and Hinata's dorms.

"You're gay?!" I asked.

"No!" He exclaimed, "She was about to ask me some question when she saw me eating a banana, and she ran out yelling!"

"She just said you're gay and then she fainted," I crossed my arms over my chest, "Honestly, Neji, I have nothing against gay guys, but you scared the shit out of Hinata for some reason."

"Hn. It wasn't my fault."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Neji," I rolled my eyes, but then my eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, did you have anything to do with this?" I asked warily.

He shook his head, but I could tell that he was lying. There was a slight glint in his eyes…

"I'll ask Hinata when she wakes up what happened," I sighed.

"Let me check on her."

"No way, my gay friend," I teased, "You made her faint once, you'll make her faint twice. Count on it."

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure you aren't."

**Author's Note: This was the shortest chapter ever. Only four pages! Damn it! I'm so sorry I didn't update for about a month or so, I really am. But I've got finals coming up, and I really need to pass because my grades aren't that good. I did the best I could, too, because I've had a massive writers block! I honestly do NOT know Ino's match anymore. I need a vote: NaruIno or KibaIno?! Either vote here on your review or go to my profile and find the poll. So far, I'm edging into a NaruIno but it 'dramatically' ends up as KibaIno. I really need to go so I can have Ino's POV sooner (You'll notice that her POV isn't in here for that reason).  
So before I make this author's note longer than the actual chapter, all I have to say is thanks for being patient with me and please, please be kind enough to review! **


	7. Holy crap! It's NejiTen!

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura'd be in team 8. Is she in Team 8? No? Then I don't own Naruto._**

**Chapter 6**

**Ino**

Out of all the guys, I just had to make out with _him_? Sure, I fooled around with Kiba first, and _then _Naruto came along.

_Someone pulled me away from Kiba. I honestly didn't care; kissing him just felt…weird. _

_Being too drunk to acknowledge what was happening, I was spun around, meeting someone's perfectly sculpted lips._

_My arms snaked over his muscular chest, and around his neck, never parting._

_My eyes made their way up to my strangers face. He seemed strangely familiar…blonde hair…blue eyes…_

_Naruto?_

_Hn, he's a good kisser…_

_He sure was cute, too._

Honestly, I feel disgusted. I thought I had good taste even when I'm _drunk_!

Hn, guess not.

I sighed, spotting Hinata take her seat next to me. The dobe and the Duckbutt were due here any second.

"Hi, Hina-chan," I greeted.

"Hey, Ino-chan," She greeted, smiling.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, you're late!" Iruka scolded.

"Hn."

"SORRY, IRUKA!"

I'm sure you can guess who said which, right?

I ripped out a page from my notebook as Iruka began the class. That seemed to be the only thing I did in Math – passing notes with Hinata.

_**Hina,**_

_**About that party…**_

_**-Ino**_

Hinata wrote quickly.

_Ino,_

_Yeah, I blame you._

_-Hina (But I still love you, okay?)_

_My _fault?! What'd I do?!

_**My fault?! What did I do?!**_

_**-Ino**_

_You're a bad influence. If I hadn't taken the alcohol you gave me, I wouldn't have gotten a hickey, and that Chemo Emo Duckbutt wouldn't know I have one, either!_

_-Hinata_

_**Don't forget Tenten gave you alcohol, too, Hina! Jeez, it's not **_**all **_**my fault! And that's not what I wanted to say! It's just that I **__**made out **__**with that dobe in front of me!**_

_**-Ino**_

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, falling out of her chair.

"Miss Yuuhi, is there a problem?" Iruka asked.

"Um, n-no Sir…" She blushed heavily, getting back into her seat.

"Hn, pathetic," Sasuke muttered.

"Fucking Chemo," Hinata muttered, along with more…'colorful' language. She'll never learn.

"What'd you call me?" Sasuke asked menacingly.

"N-nothing," She muttered, "Chemo…"

"Loser."

_Sorry. I thought you hated Naruto, though. Did you really make out with him?_

_-Hina_

_**I'm heartbroken, but yeah. After I made out with Kiba.**_

_**-Ino**_

_WITH KIBA?! HOLY SHIT!_

_-Hina_

_**Don't you dare yell 'holy shit' aloud again, got it? Or else you'll be yelling 'holy shit' at your funeral. (That doesn't make sense, I know, but I needed a comeback!)**_

_**-Ino.**_

Another note was flicked onto my notebook. Huh?

_Ino,_

_About that party…he…he…I'll just say I remember._

_-Naruto._

I paled. Holy shit, he remembers! The dobe with the attention span worse than a three year old actually remembered I made out with him! Damn it!

_**Talk about it to **__**anyone**__** and I'll **__**kill **__**you. Got it?**_

_**-Ino**_

_Hey, hey, don't get hostile, Ino-chan! You're actually a good kisser!_

_-Naruto_

_**Pervert! First off all, it's cuz I have **__**experience**__**, unlike you!**_

_**-Ino**_

_Ouch. Gee, you're mean when in Math class._

_**Fuck off. What do you want?**_

_I wanna study sometime with you. I really need the grade to pass Math (even though it's so early in the year), and you're really smart. The teme won't tutor me, either way. Please?_

I contemplated this. A part of me was screaming "YES! SAY YES! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA SAY YES TO THIS MAN HUNK!" while the other was yelling, "HELL NO! SAY YES AND I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Which to choose? The ditzy, guy obsessed side of me, or the suicidal-if-I-say-yes side?

…Am I even making sense?

All these random thoughts kept running through my mind until I finally sighed and nodded.

_**Fine, Naruto. But try **__**anything **__**and I'll kick your ass.**_

_Don't worry! I'll be your best tutoree or however the hell you say it! BELIEVE IT!_

…I hope he just doesn't scream the whole time I tutor him…I want my sanity intact by the end of the year.

I inwardly smirked as I heard Hinata's 'eep' of fear, followed by a wave of cursing my name. Ah, what a lovely sister.

**Temari**

"Shikamaru, I honestly think you should sit up and do your side of the work," I said.

Being stuck in a project with a genius is so hard. Especially if that genius happens to be a lazy ass.

"Hn," Shikamaru grunted, straightening up and continuing with the science essay on the octopus. I was busy making the power-point.

"Troublesome," He muttered.

"I really need to go out and watch the clouds sometime," I mumbled under my breath.

This seemed to catch the lazy genius's attention.

"You like to watch clouds?" He asked.

"And sleep. It's the best time to get away from my crazy sisters."

I mean, I love them and all, but sometimes they can be a bit too much. It's natural.

"I know a perfect spot where we can finish our project. It's quite relaxing, and we can get a lot done."

"As long as we finish this, it is fine with me," I stated.

"This Saturday, is that fine with you?" He asked.

Aw, almost like a date…wait a sec; stop thinking like Tenten, Tema!

"Um, yeah, sure. Noon. I'll bring some lunch."

"It's a date, then," He said nonchalantly, looking out the window.

It was a good thing he didn't see me blush.

**Tenten**

"Ha! Beat that, Hina!" I challenged, turning the corner on the course.

"I just did, Ten," She smirked, passing by my car.

"No freaking way! You're such a cheater!" I exclaimed, "Rematch!"

"Nah, I've got homework," She shook her head, making her way back to her dorm, "I'll catch ya later, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

_Damn it, _I thought, examining the game, _How does she keep beating me? I practice with Lee practically everyday._

"Hello," A voice said, making me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus," I panted, "Neji, my gay friend, you scared me."

We'd gotten closer in the past week, and we were used to teasing each other (more me than him, though), but he didn't particularly like the joke about his sexual preference.

"I'm not gay!"

"That's what _you _say," I smirked, "So what brings you here?"

"The essay."

"Ah, the essay," I sighed, "What about it?"

"You didn't put my sexual preference in it, did you?" He asked warily.

"Oh, that you were gay?" I asked, "I wanted to, but I was too lazy, so I just handed it in how it was."

"How many times I have to tell you I'm not gay?" He sighed.

"When you find yourself a girlfriend," I smirked, turning back to the videogame, "Which will be – oh, high score! Hinata won't be able to beat _that_!"

"You have the attention span of an eight year old," He smirked.

"No, it's much worse," I corrected, "Now, as I was saying; get yourself a girlfriend – or atleast kiss some girl – and we'll see."

"Like who?"

"Anyone," I shrugged.

I suddenly felt _someone's _lips on mine – but it was gone as fast as it came.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, "I didn't mean me!"

"Hey, you said some girl," He shrugged, smirking wickedly, "See ya."

Why was it that I was blushing like a mad idiot?

And why was it that I didn't want to kick Neji where the sun don't shine?

**Hinata—The next day**

I took a deep breath. I felt really bad about calling Neji gay, what with Tenten and a bunch of other classmates teasing him nonstop.

I stood outside his dorm, contemplating if I should knock, say sorry, and run back to my dorm before he could say anything.

I knocked on the door, and waited patiently till the door was opened.

By one of the most gorgeous men ever…

He was pale, with long black hair in a loose ponytail, and…onyx eyes?

"Um, are you Neji's r-roommate?" I asked.

"No, that's Sasuke," He chuckled, "But he was too lazy to get the door."

"O-oh, is Neji there, though?" I asked, even more intimidated by the fact that my cousin lived with the evil Chemo.

"No, he went out for some food," the man apologized, "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother."

"Oh, one of the student teachers?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-sensei," I greeted, "I'm Hinata."

"Don't call me that," Itachi replied, "We're not in class right now. Would you like to come in?"

"N-no thanks…I just wanted to talk to Neji, but he's not here."

"I could tell him to talk to you, if you'd like," He offered.

"I'd appreciate it. Thanks, I-Itachi," I stammered on his name, not really used to saying names with no suffixes.

"Hey, wait!" he grabbed hold of my wrist before I could leave, "I'm having a group formed to welcome the girls here, and since you're a girl, I was wondering if you could help us out?"

"Oh, sure, I'd love to!" I smiled.

"Great, our first meeting is tomorrow," He gave a small smile in return.

I then noticed our linked hands. I blushed a deep red.

"Stop flirting," Sasuke sighed, sounding irritated, "Or should I say, stop _trying _to flirt?"

He came to the door, leaning against the door frame…shirtless. I felt my whole face go red.

"I'll tell Hyuuga you stopped by," Sasuke stated, "Happy?"

I nodded.

"Good," He said, and proceeded to close the door on me.

Hmph. He's rude.

-x-

I heard a knock on the door.

"Get it for me, will ya, Hina?" Temari asked, "I'm finishing this super hard problem."

I shrugged, opening the door.

"Oh, hi, Neji-niisan," I smiled, "Come in."

"You wanted to talk to me, Hinata-sama?" He asked.

"_Chan_, Neji-nii, _chan_," I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the whole calling-you-gay-thing…it was way out of line…" I had half a mind to tell him it was Sasuke's fault…

"Don't worry," He smiled a small smile, "Who gave you those ideas of me, by the way?"

…Damn it, I was hoping he wouldn't ask… I mean, sure, Sasuke's the evil Chemo from the Underworld, but he was nice…or atleast decent, in some occasions. I was still sure he had _some _good in him, deep, deep, _deep_ down.

"Sasuke-san…" I stammered, his name bringing a blush to my face.

"Ah, Uchiha's going to get it tonight."

"Oh, so it was Uchiha who put those thoughts in your head, Hina?" Temari asked.

"Huh?"

"I read your journal," She shrugged, "You should really get it password protected, since I was only looking for your science notes. You have a really perverted mind…"

"Temari!" I blushed heavily, "Shut the hell up!"

Neji growled. "Uchiha's definitely going to die –"

"Hey, gay teme!" Tenten yelled, running into the room.

"I am _not _gay!"

Tenten grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to face her. "What the hell was going on in that gay head of yours when you kissed me, Neji?!"

"WHAT?!" Temari and I exclaimed.

"You said to kiss a girl," He shrugged.

"I am getting outta here," Temari mumbled, running out, "This is getting fucking weird."

If only I could have gone with her. But right now I was rooted to my spot.

"But I didn't mean me, damn it!" Tenten exclaimed, letting go of Neji's shirt.

"Hn."

"Oh, now you only say 'hn'? Jesus, say something that actually means something!" Tenten fumed, getting in Neji's face one more.

"Hn." He grunted, smirking.

"HN! That's all you have to say, you…" Tenten looked into his eyes, completely dazed, "Arrogant, annoying, gay, prick."

"You probably want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you, don't you?" Neji asked, smirk evident.

"Damn it, yes!" Tenten pounced on him, their lips locking.

_Oh, God._ My cousin and my adopted sister…making out…ew, ew, ew!

"I suggest you get out before they start doing the nasty," Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared at the doorway.

Yes! My savior! My Emo Duckbutt savior! I mentally cheered, running out.

"Thanks for saving me," I panted closing the door on them.

"Hn," He grunted, "Itachi wants you and me to discuss preparations and ideas for welcoming the Konoha girls."

Wow, I never imagined Sasuke, of all Emos, to be part of the welcome committee…

"Sure. Let's catch dinner," I smiled, looking deep into his onyx eyes…which were oddly familiar… When did I last see them this close?

_Ah, I'll think about it later. Right now I've got dinner to eat_, I concluded, walking with Sasuke to the cafeteria.

**_Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait, but school is FINALLY over, and now it's time for...summer camp. In other words, a way for my parents to get rid of me five days a week. Well, anyway, I typed all night and some of today to finish this chapter, so sorry if there are any mistakes, or if the Emo Sasuke joke is getting too old. I also want to thank_****_DAIrocksTHEemoWORLD_** **_for the Chemo (Chicken haired Emo) nickname, I really appreciate it. Anyway, Neji and Tenten are together, whoo-hoo! Sorry if that was a bit fast for your liking, but my mind went roaming, and when I was done, this is what I got, and I kinda liked it. So anyway, be kind and review! It makes me happy!_**


	8. Hinata's got a date!

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be on FanFiction? No, I'd be working on how to make Hinata love Sasuke (and vice versa!)**

**Hinata**

"Thanks for saving me back there," I said, slurping some ramen.

"Hn."

Of course. I couldn't really expect a real answer from him.

"We need to talk about preparations," Sasuke began, "They come next month, but the girls are visiting next week for a tour of the school."

"Oh." Wow, who knew the Emo Duckbutt would be part of the Welcome Committee?

"Ask one of your sisters to help show them around," He instructed, "So they can get comfortable as well."

"We skip classes to show them around, right?" I asked eagerly. I mean, come on, who _wouldn't _want to skip classes? Even if it is showing a bunch of new students around. How hard can that be?

"Yeah."

"Alright!" I exclaimed, not noticing I'd said it aloud – and loudly.

"Oh, heh," I said sheepishly, seeing his amused expression, "Sorry."

**One week later**

"Thanks for helping me out, guys," I said to Tenten and Neji.

"It's no problem!" Tenten grinned, "Anything to get out of class."

"It's my pleasure," Neji smiled a small smile.

"Okay, girls!" Mr. Emo Savior called out, "When I call your names, please stand by the person I point to!"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm gonna go with you, right?" Sakura – I vaguely remembered her from the party – battered her eyelashes, latching herself to Sasuke's side.

"In line, Haruno."

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away."

I hid a chuckle at the sight. It was truly amusing.

"I heard that, Yuhi." Sasuke muttered glaring a glare that stopped my chuckle short. Did that even make sense? No, it did not. _That_ is the power of the evil Chemo.

"Every girl from last names A through G, follow Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke stated, "H through M, Yuhi Hinata. If your name is between N and S, follow Yuhi Tenten," – Tenten raised her hand as help – "And the rest follow me."

Many girls groaned when they didn't get Sasuke's group. I bet the Duckbutt put Sakura in my group on purpose.

Where was Itachi in all this, anyway? He was the committee leader, right?

"My brother has better things to do than show a bunch of girls around," Sasuke stated.

Damn, how does he do that?

"You're face shows it all," He smirked, "Now go, idiot. We've got a tour to do."

"Wow," Tenten whispered in my ear, "One second he's technically flirting with you, and the other he's calling you stupid. What a nice Emo Duckbutt."

"An Emo Duckbutt can't be nice. He's evil."

**Temari**

"Should we really be doing this?" I asked nervously.

"What? You've never skipped before?" Shikamaru retorted.

I practically tiptoed behind him out of the school premises.

"No, I haven't. And I don't want to get in trouble."

"Relax," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "It's 'tour day'. No one will notice our absence."

"So then where are we going?" I asked.

"First, brunch. I'm starving."

"Then?"

"I…I want to talk."

"Talk? Wow, that's a big step from thinking, Lazy-Ass." I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't help think of the last time we talked.

"_I didn't know KLP had a private garden…" I trailed off, looking around._

"_Most don't visit it, since we're guys," Shikamaru shrugged._

"_So…this is the spot where we're doing our project? It's nice," I concluded._

"_And quiet."_

"_Are you always so tired?" I asked, "Or are you just too lazy to move when you wake up in the morning?"_

"_Usually, both. But I'm not that lazy, believe it or –"_

"_Yes, you are," I retorted, rolling my eyes. I sat down on the grass, laptop in hand._

"_So?"_

"_Sloth is a sin, smart one."_

"_I am _smart_," He retorted back._

_I stared back at him, a challenging glint in his eyes._

"_Do you honestly think you can win a staring contest," Shikamaru smirked._

"_You'd probably fall asleep before we even start."_

"_Yeah, right."_

-x-

"It's a great view," I commented, "Better than the garden."

"That's why I skip every month or two."

"And you're never caught?" I asked, amazed.

"Nope."

"What? They just can't notice a sloth slipping out of their grasps?"

"Pretty much."

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Clouds. What does that look like to you?" He pointed to a random cloud.

"A clown with its pants around its ankles."

"Are you kidding? It's a hot air balloon."

"No it's not. It's a clown that was pantsed."

"I beg to differ." He retorted.

"Hey, you asked!"

"Well, then what about that one?" I asked, pointing to a happy face shaped cloud.

"It's a skull."

"No, it's not! Are you _blind_?"

**Ino**

"Come on, Naruto," I sighed, "It's not _that _hard!"

"Yes, it is! BELIEVE IT!"

"SH!" The Librarian glared at us.

We were currently skipping out on lunch. Why is the guy so dense?!

"Naruto, all you do is carry the five and –"

"Hi, guys!" Kiba interrupted.

"Hi, Kiba," I smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Essay."

"Oh, the one Orochimaru gave us? Yeah, I still have to work on that, too. But the baka here can't solve this simple arithmetic problem."

"I am _not _a baka!" Naruto shouted.

"Sh!" The librarian stalked toward us, "One more outburst from this table and I'll kick you all out!"

"See ya," Kiba said, "Bye, Ino."

I smiled back.

"Idiot," I mumbled, "That's all for now, Naruto. We'll get back to it tomorrow."

"Alright! BELIEVE IT!"

I smiled, amused at his optimism.

"That's it! Get out of here, Yuhi and Uzumaki!"

"Thanks, Naruto," I rolled my eyes, gathering my things, "Thanks a lot."

"Well, wanna eat lunch with me?" Naruto asked, hopeful, "Free period's almost over and lunch is next. How about it?"

Something inside me wanted to say yes. But I wouldn't.

"No, Naruto. I'm eating lunch with my friends," I rolled my eyes.

His face fell at the mention of friends. As if it was like he wasn't one of them.

I sighed, feeling really cruel and evil – like Hinata's Duckbutt friend.

"You're a friend, too, Naruto," I said quietly, leading him towards the cafeteria, "Come on."

"ALRIGHT!"

The librarian practically pushed out of the library.

"I said get out!"

Stupid librarian.

**Tenten**

"Sasuke-kun! Sit with me!" Fan girls yelled from various tables.

"Ugh," I groaned, "They should get a life."

"I second that."

I smiled as Neji took my hand. I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at him, thinking of how we got together. Ino probably won't let me live that down anytime soon.

Sasuke chose to sit next to Hinata in the crowded table. It was the only seat left that wasn't surrounded by completely rabid fan girls.

"Tenten, do you want –"

"Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you sit with me?!" A fan girl interrupted.

"Tenten, tomorrow night, do you –" Neji was interrupted once again.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't sit next to _you_," The pink haired girl – Sakura – sneered.

"Tomorrow night –" Neji rolled his eyes when he was interrupted again.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun –"

"For Kami's sake! Would you shut up?" It wasn't me or Neji who said that. Hinata beat me to the punch.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked incredulously, hands on her hips. That massive pink hair bobbed fiercely. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you see he's trying to ask her out?!" She pointed at us, "Can you please shut up and let them make plans?!"

I glared at her.

"What?" Hinata asked, "You were going to do the same thing, don't deny it."

I didn't answer, knowing that she'd hit the mark.

"So…as I was saying…" Neji paused, just in case he was going to be interrupted again, "Saturday night. You and me. Dinner?"

"Yeah!" I caught the small smirk that graced his lips and the glint in his eyes. "Sure, Neji, why not?" Hm, I wonder what that was for…

"I'll pick you up at seven." He smirked, and then turned to Hinata, "Thank you."

"Any time, niisan."

**Hinata**

I snuck out of the cafeteria for a few minutes, walking into the nearby garden. Sakura was beginning to scare me a little with her morbid fascination of Sasuke. I know he's handsome and all, but what's so special about him?

"What are you doing out here?" I recognized Itachi's light voice, "I hope you didn't lose your group."

I jumped in surprise.

"Hi, Itachi-sensei," I bowed my head, "I'm j-just taking a few minutes for myself."

"Those girls sure are something," He chuckled, "Call me Itachi. It's my day off today."

"Hai."

"Actually, I was trying to get away from those girls as well," he said.

"What do they see in you and your brother?" I asked, then backtracked, "I mean, not that you're not handsome, because –"

"I have less fan girls," Itachi interrupted with a small smile, "Because I'm less cold. Sasuke, however, he's what you'd call…"

"An Emo Iceblock."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you can say that." He agreed, "And because of that, every girl wants to try to unlock something inside of him, to make him smile and whatnot."

"So basically, they're looking for special treatment?" I asked. He nodded.

We sat on a bench in silence.

"There's this event next weekend," Itachi began. I tensed.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's just a company thing," He scratched the back of his neck, "And…I need a date…"

My eyes widened. "O-oh."

"I was wondering, could you come with me? It doesn't have to be like a date if you don't want it. You can say no –"

"I'd be happy to be your…d-date," I stumbled over the word 'date' and blushed furiously. "When is it?"

"This Saturday night, to tell you the truth. Sorry it's such a short notice."

"Oh, no, it's o-okay," I silently cursed my stammering, "I'll see you then."

"I'll pick you up at six," He smiled. I nodded, feeling that familiar blush creep up on me.

**Sasuke**

I had finally made it out of the cafeteria undetected. Thank you, Kami.

I went into the garden; sure no one could find me. I heard voices, but I ignored it – that is, until I recognized them.

Yuhi and Itachi.

No, _Hinata _and Itachi.

"Yes, it's just a company thing," He said kind of nervously, "And…I need a date…"

My eyes widened. My brother, asking _her _on a date? What has the world come to?

"I was wondering, could you come with me? It doesn't have to be like a date if you don't want it. You can say no –"

"I'd be happy to be your…d-date. When is it?"

My eye twitched at her stammering. It was forever annoying.

"This Saturday night, to tell you the truth. Sorry it's such a short notice."

The Uchiha and Hyuuga dinner? Didn't he know that the head of Hyuuga Industries abandoned her at an orphanage?

"Oh, no, it's o-okay. I'll see you then."

"I'll pick you up at six," He smiled. I took my cue and left.

What was he planning? I was sure he didn't like her. What kind of person in their right mind would love a…a…

_Someone like her? _A part inside of me offered.

_Yes._

_Do you even know who she is? _That same voice asked.

I stopped, deep in thought. Do I?

"Sasuke-kun! Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

Less thinking, more running.

**Ino**

"You're _what_?!" I exclaimed.

"Sh, Ino!" Hinata put her hand over my mouth.

"You're going on a date with that hottie for a sensei?!" My mouth was hanging open, "What's your secret? Your love life's better than mine!"

She blushed.

"So anyway, what do you need?" I asked.

"I need an outfit," She replied, "Something formal…"

"I've got _just _the thing, Hina-chan!"

"Don't tell Tema, she'll freak out," She warned me.

"Duh, I know that! Why do you think I don'ttell her about half the dates I go on?"

She studied me for a second.

"You only told us about _half _your dates?" She asked incredulously.

"Amazing right?" I smirked.

She nodded.

"I can't believe my Hina's going out with an older man," I sighed wistfully, "They grow up so fast!"

"Ino!"

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait. I had a trip, and then my computer just crashed. But I worked my butt off! I hope you like it. Review, it makes me happy!**_

**_Hinata has a date! Hinata has a date!! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Hope you like it!_**


	9. SasuHina madness!

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **Who in their right minds would believe I owned Naruto?

**Tenten**

Neji had told me to dress formal. Why? I had no clue.

But I was nervous. I didn't really own any formal clothes. That's why I went to Ino.

"Ino, I need formal clothes," I said, lying down on my bed.

"Why?"

"Neji told me to dress formal for our date."

"I bet he's gonna propose," Ino smirked.

"Ino!"

"Okay, okay," Ino said, walkingover to her closet, "I think I have something. You know, Hinata was asking me for the same thing."

My eyes widened. "She's got a date, doesn't she?!"

"Yup," She smirked, "Don't tell Tema. She'll freak out."

"No she won't," I rolled my eyes, "It's not like she's going out with an older guy."

No reply.

…

Oh. My. Kami.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "Who is it?!"

"Promise not to freak out?" Ino eyed me warily. I nodded.

"Itachi-sensei."

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed, "She's going on a _date _with that hottie for a student teacher?!"

"That was my reaction, too," Ino acknowledged, rummaging her closet, "But yeah."

"Holy shit."

"I know. They grow up so fast."

I laughed.

"Here, would this work?" Ino held up a knee length sky blue dress with a white hem. It had a small V-neck neckline (does that make sense?) and it was sleeveless.

"Oh, my God! I love it!" I grabbed it from her hands, "It's perfect. I swear, it's like you're psychic sometimes."

"Call it a gift," Ino grinned. "I actually have a date with Kiba on Saturday, too, so I went shopping with Hina yesterday. I couldn't resist buying it even though it was too fancy."

No wonder why I didn't see her and Hina after school…

"It's times like these where I'm glad you're a fashion diva, Ino," I hugged her.

"I rock, I know."

**Temari**

I was currently hiding from the Sabaku brothers.

What were the odds of them being in the same school? The odds of having my _brothers _find me was just so small, close to nil. Kami was definitely not with me on this.

I knew Gaara was suspicious of me from the beginning; for that reason I avoided them at all costs. If my memory serves me right, Kankuro was a bit denser than his younger triplet.

Yes, _triplet_.

I sighed, sitting in the lounge. That was a close one. Kankuro almost nabbed me in the cafeteria after dinner.

"Hello, Temari," A voice quietly said.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping off the couch, "Jeez, Sabaku-san, you scared me."

"I apologize," Gaara replied, "_Sister_."

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered. "Sister?"

"You heard me, Temari-neesan."

Gaara was always the sharp one…

"It's no use lying to me, Temari," He sat down in my previous seat, "You're eyes say it all."

He was also a smartass.

"…"

"Kankuro knows as well, so it's really no use asking," He added.

"You told him, didn't you?" I sighed, "He never really could see past the obvious."

He smirked.

"What do you want, Gaara?" I asked, "I'm adopted now. I'm not your sister anymore."

"All I want to know is why you ran away," He said quietly, looking away. I winced.

"I just did. I rather not say."

"You left us with our prick for a father, Tema!" He snarled, "You left us all alone!"

"You wouldn't understand," I fought the tears threatening to fall.

"Try me, _neesan_," He sneered.

"He raped me! The sorry ass raped me!" the tears fell, "He couldn't hurt you guys. I knew that. You two were too strong together."

"He beat us."

"W-what?"

"You overestimated us, neesan," He felt so comfortable using that term, it almost made me smile, "He _can _hurt us when we're on our own."

More tears fell.

"First mother, then you," He whispered, "Kankuro and I thought we'd never see you again."

"I-I'm sorry," I sobbed, head in my hands.

"He was arrested, though," Gaara went on absent mindedly, "When we were twelve."

"How did you get here?"

"Foster parents. They adopted us."

"I-I'm sorry, Gaara. I didn't know."

"I know." He said quietly. "I have insomnia, though."

"You can't sleep?" I asked.

"It started when I realized you weren't coming back."

I sobbed again. Kami, I was such a horrible sister. To leave my two brothers with that monster…

"I'm sorry…"

I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder. He leaned over my hunched body.

"Just don't leave us again, Temari-neesan," He breathed in my ear, before standing up and leaving the lounge.

I sobbed freely now.

"I-I won't…never again…"

"Never again what?" A familiar voice asked.

"S-Shikamaru?" I stammered, rapidly wiping my tears away.

"You want to talk?" He offered me a tissue, "We can go look at clouds…"

I forced a smile. I didn't think I could go face anyone right now. Not even my sisters. But with Shikamaru…I don't know…something made me want to be with him.

I accepted the tissue. "Okay…" I agreed shakily.

He offered me his hand. I gladly took it.

**Ino**

"No, Naruto! That's all wrong!" I groaned, burying my face in my pillow.

Naruto was on the floor, trying to solve the math problem.

"If _b _equals one hundred thirty," I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "Then 50b is fifty times one hundred thirty. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"So now what is fifty times one hundred thirty, Naruto?"

"Um…"

I sighed again. "Let's take a break, Naruto. I'm hungry."

"Wanna go eat ramen?" he perked up at the thought.

"Sure," I shrugged, "We'll get back to math when we get back."

We walked out of my dorm and headed for the cafeteria.

"No, let's eat out! The ramen here sucks!" Naruto whined.

I sighed, silently agreeing. "Fine."

"I know this great ramen place called Ichiraku's! It's awesome, believe it!" He grinned. I smiled.

-x-

"Oh, look! It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen – it happened to be pretty good.

To be honest, I didn't like her. It's not that we have bad blood or anything, it's just that she's a little too obsessed with that Sasuke guy. He's hot, I know, but that's nothing special.

"Ugh, go away, Naruto," Sakura and her posse groaned.

"Wanna eat with us?" He asked hopefully.

"Ew, no!" She exclaimed, "I'm looking for Sasuke-kun. He's going to a dinner party this Saturday, and he's going to ask _me_!"

"Is it the one Itachi's going to?" I asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Karin asked.

"Itachi's taking Hina," I shrugged.

"Atleast it's not _my _Sasuke-kun," Sakura sniffed.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's not _your _'Sasuke-kun'," I muttered.

"He will be," She shrugged. Her posse nodded in agreement. I only rolled my eyes.

"What's so special about the teme, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto whined.

"That's easy," Sakura shrugged, "He's everything you're not!"

…

"Cute, funny, and stupid?" I asked.

"Yeah – wait, Sasuke-kun's not stupid!" A girl said.

"I was talking about Naruto," I pointed out.

"HEY! I'M NOT STUPID!"

I sweat dropped. Idiot.

"Whatever. Later, losers," Sakura strutted away, shaking her hips in what was supposedly a sultry way. The only thing it did was ride her skirt up.

"Do you really think I'm cute and funny?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"And stupid," I blushed.

"Hey!"

We ate in silence.

"Wanna go to a movie this Saturday?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"No."

"Why not?! You just said I was cute and funny!"

"And stupid," I added, "I don't date guys who already like someone else. That, and because I have a date with Kiba this Saturday."

"Aw."

"Don't worry," I said, "You'll get Sakura-chan soon."

"Yeah! Believe it!"

Why did I feel so sad at those words?

**Saturday – Hinata**

Tenten had left an hour earlier, looking stunning. Now I was waiting in Ino's room. I wasn't going to risk Temari seeing my date, even though she seemed down the past few days.

"Hina," Ino snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You look great."

"Really?" I asked. If Ino said that, then I really was pretty.

I was wearing a knee-length lavender dress, with a square neckline and sleeves that reached my elbow. There was a black cloth wrapping itself around my waist, accentuating how small it was. I had black pumps that had a strap around my ankles and a stainless steel locket with a picture of my late mother. I had it ever since I was a child.

Ino played with my hair a bit, putting it into a bun with my bangs hanging over my face.

"Yeah. You do."

"Thanks, Ino," I hugged my sister. She was wearing casual clothes for her date with Kiba; a white blouse with a small black tie, black jeans and my black Converse shoes. Her hair was up in the usual ponytail with a bang over her eye.

There was a knock on the door. Ino answered it.

"Oh, hi Itachi-sensei!" Ino smiled, "Hinata's already done."

"Hello, I-Itachi," I smiled.

"Hi," he said nervously, "You look beautiful."

"You too." I smiled nervously, "I mean, h-handsome."

He laughed. "Thanks." He smiled, "I'm sorry I came later, but I got the time wrong. The dinner was at seven thirty. So we're a bit early."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Let's go. Bye, Ino! Have fun on your date!"

"You too! Use protection!" Ino waved as we ran out of the hall.

I blushed a deep red. Kami, what did she think we were going to do? Elope to America?

"Your sister's funny," Itachi smiled slightly.

"She likes to embarrass me," I blushed again.

The ride in Itachi's silver Mercedes was quiet.

"So…what companies are going to be there?" I asked just to make conversation.

"It's really just some company dinner between Uchiha Corp. and Hyuuga Inc. It'll be quite boring, actually."

"H-Hyuuga?" I stammered. I think I started to hyperventilate.

"Yes, why – are you okay?" He looked alarmed.

"I…I…yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hyuuga was my former family…I was the heiress…"

Itachi stopped at a red light.

"I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I lied. Oh, God. I was going to have to face _them_.

"If you feel too uncomfortable we'll leave."

I nodded.

I was going to have to face them sometime. But Kami forbidletting me prepare for that day. Now I only had…ten minutes to mentally pep myself.

Itachi parked his car in front of what I remembered was the Hyuuga mansion. It brought back so many memories. I winced, taking deep breaths.

Itachi helped me out of the car, clad in a black Armani suit. This was a very formal event.

"Remember, we'll leave if you say the word."

I nodded. A part of me just wanted to say "Let's get the hell out of here", but I knew I'd have to face this day sooner or later. Let's just get it over with now.

"Hinata?" I turned around to find Tenten and Neji, getting out of their car.

"Tenten-chan?" I asked, perplexed.

"The Uchiha asked you to accompany him?" Neji asked, distaste coloring his tone.

"Uh…hi Neji-nii."

"Wait…" Tenten put up her finger, "Neji…this is a company dinner...oh, no. Hyuuga?!"

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tenten," I said.

"I can't believe this!" She fumed, "We're gonna see the prick who threw Hina away like a piece of trash!"

"Tenten!" I grabbed her shoulders, "It's okay. I'm fine."

She sighed. "I can't believe you, Neji."

"I'm sorry."

Itachi suddenly coughed. "We should get inside," He suggested, "It's getting cold."

Neji nodded, tugging Tenten along.

Neji unlocked the door and led us inside. My breath hitched. It looked just like I remembered it. Lavish Oakwood floors and expensive furniture, a crystal chandelier hanging above the Hyuuga clan symbol in the middle of the room, in front of a grand staircase.

"Damn," Tenten whispered in my ear. I nudged her.

"Welcome," A maid greeted, "The Dining Room is this way."

I followed the short Hyuuga maid to the dining room – I probably could have gotten there myself, if my memory hadn't died out on me – which was a big room with a rectangular table, enough seats for about nine people.

A man with graying brown hair and the pupil-less Hyuuga eyes sat at one end of the table as the Head. Seated as the other Head was probably the Uchiha Corp. president. A woman with onyx eyes and jet black hair was seated to his left. And next to the Uchiha woman was…Sasuke…clad in an Armani suit – except the jacket happened to be leather – and…piercings? Since when did the Emo Duckbutt have a lip piercing?

Never saw that coming.

I also never thought I'd find a lip piercing sexy…

Oh, Kami! Bad Hina! Stop thinking perverted thoughts! That's Ino's job!

Itachi held out my chair for me as he sat to the right of his father.

"Father, Mother, this is Yuhi Hinata," Itachi introduced me, "I'm sure Sasuke knows Hinata, right?"

Sasuke merely ignored him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hinata," The woman smiled, "I am Mikoto."

"Fugaku," The man said simply, staring into my lavender tinted eyes. No doubt he was scrutinizing them.

Neji pulled out Tenten's chair next to me and sat across from her, next to Neji and my father – Hiashi. That man was not my father anymore. Remember that, Hinata.

"Uncle," Neji bowed, "This is Yuhi Tenten. Hinata's adopted sister."

Neji made a point to say my name. Hiashi remained emotionless, nodding a greeting to Tenten and me.

"Hanabi, the heiress, will be here shortly." Hiashi stated.

After a few minutes of silence, a girl with the same cold Hyuuga eyes and dark brown hair in a black strapless dress that puffed out at the waist with gold accents walked in.

Hanabi.

I didn't expect her to recognize me, seeing as when I was taken to the orphanage she was five.

"Hello," She greeted emotionlessly, as if she didn't even mean it. She probably didn't, if she was anything like Hiashi.

"Thank you for coming, Fugaku-san," Hiashi stated, taking a sip from his wine glass, "It will be a pleasure to talk business with you once dinner is done."

"Yes," Fugaku agreed, "I would like to make a toast concerning our two merging businesses."

"Ah, yes," Hiashi stood as well, lifting his wine glass.

We followed their leads.

"To the merging Hyuuga and Uchiha industries," Hiashi stated.

"To the merging Uchiha and Hyuuga industries," Fugaku added. Hiashi smiled.

We took a sip from our wine glasses and then sat down.

I was uncomfortable as hell all throughout dinner.

"So, Hinata, Tenten," Fugaku turned to us, "How did you two become sisters."

"My family died in a fire," Tenten uneasily stated.

"And you, Hinata?" Fugaku asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, Hiashi's shoulder slightly tensed. I still knew him well enough to know that he was anxious.

"My family left me," I stated simply.

"Horrid," Mikoto sighed sympathetically.

"It's alright," I smiled slightly, "I have three wonderful sisters."

Tenten smiled brightly, poking me in the side.

I turned to Sasuke timidly.

"I didn't know you had a lip ring, S-Sasuke," I stammered. I was so used to calling him Emo Duckbutt.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "I also have a tongue ring," He stuck his tongue out slightly to show me the steel stud.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku said, "I told you not to do that."

"Hn."

Maids served desert, and I silently thanked them. Chocolate Mousse. Yum. I noticed Sasuke declined his desert.

"As the future heads of each company," Fugaku began, "My daughter and my son; they should be bonded. By marriage."

"My daughter is too young," Hiashi waved him off, "She is only thirteen. Your son is twenty."

…I'm on a date with a twenty year old? A supervised date, but still. My first date has to be with a guy that old?

"What happened to your other daughter?" He asked curiously, "She was closer to his age."

"She ran away."

My grip on my wine glass tightened. Under the table, Tenten patted my knee, while Itachi patted the other one. It took me a lot not to blush furiously.

"Right." Fugaku said disinterestedly, finishing his desert.

The two heads, Itachi, and Mikoto went into the office to finish off their conversation, while the rest of us were directed to the waiting room.

"Well," Tenten sighed, "Glad that's over."

"Haven't seen you in eight years, neesan," Hanabi said nonchalantly, "Nice of you to visit." I could hear sarcasm now.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji began.

"Chan, Neji-niisan."

Neji ignored her. "Hinata never ran away."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I never ran away," I said quietly.

"But dad said –"

"Yeah? Well, he lied." I cut her off.

"I can't believe this," She muttered, "All these years I thought you dumped these duties on me."

"Yeah, well, now you know," I looked away.

"Can he take you back?"

"Not even if he wanted to, Hanabi."

"I hate to break this reunion up," Sasuke interrupted, but Itachi told me that Hanabi and Neji are needed in the office."

Hanabi nodded, giving me a tight hug, before following Neji out of the room.

"Tenten, would you like to come with me?" Neji asked.

"But –"

"It's okay, I usually don't say anything," He smiled encouragingly.

But I really knew that smile meant: _I want you to meet my horrible loser of an uncle_.

Okay, not the 'horrible loser of an uncle' part, but you get the point, right?

Tenten nodded, following him out of the room. Now that left me and the Duckbutt.

"Did you even know you were going to see your father again?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really."

"You could have just told my father that it was your father that dumped you."

"Now why would I do that?" I looked away.

"Payback."

"I don't believe in revenge." Okay, I do, but not anything on that big of a scale.

"Hn."

"Can't you say anything besides 'Hn'"? I mocked, "For a genius, you're such an Emo Duckbutt."

"Hn."

"Hn." I mocked. He suddenly smirked wickedly, standing up and crossing over to me in my place in the room.

"Mock me again." He whispered in my ear.

"Hn."

He suddenly trapped me against the wall, his hands against either side of my head, his body pressed against mine.

My breath was hitched; I was sure I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"See if you remember that night," He whispered in my ear huskily. His breath tickled my skin.

He lowered his lips to my neck; I could feel the cool metal of the lip ring press against my skin. I bit back a moan, placing my hands on his chest in a futile attempt to push him off me.

"G-get off," I stuttered.

"Again with that damned stutter of yours," He chuckled mischievously, "I wonder what my brother sees in that."

He kissed my temple, down to my jaw, and suddenly claimed my lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

Why did I not knee him where the sun don't shine and yell out "RAPE!"?

Because I liked it.

Kami, I'm turning out more like Ino everyday.

I could feel Sasuke's tongue piercing in my mouth, his lip ring pressed against my bottom lip. I could feel his tongue explore every inch of my mouth.

"Hina-chan, do you – oh, my Kami!" Tenten exclaimed.

My eyes widened, and I immediately gathered enough strength to shove him off.

"Oh…oh, Kami," Tenten whispered. I was afraid she'd faint at that moment.

Sasuke straightened up, shoving on his jacket and exiting the room. Tenten warily watched him leave.

"What…what was _that_?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" I turned red, "He just came up to me and…and…that!"

"You're so lucky that your cousin didn't show up instead of me – or worse, your _date_!"

"I know, I know! My first date and another guy made out with me."

"As long as it wasn't you who started it…I think its okay…"

"Is it wrong of me to have liked it?" I asked worriedly.

"Hina-chan," Tenten put her hands on my shoulders, "It would have been wrong if you _didn't _like it."

I laughed half heartedly.

"Um, anyway…what were you looking for?"

"My purse." She replied, "I also wanted to tell you that we're staying a bit longer. Itachi should be coming soon."

"Thank Kami."

"Have a safe trip back to school, Hina-chan," Tenten gave me a quick hug before disappearing.

A few minutes later Itachi came back.

"Sorry for leaving," Itachi apologized, taking my hand, "Come on; I'll take you back to your dorm."

That incident with the Duckbutt was all but forgotten.

-x-

"Thanks for tonight," I said outside my dorm.

"I should be thanking you," Itachi replied, "So thank you."

"Well, good night."

"Good night, Hinata-chan." He said.

He pressed his lips lightly against mine. My breath hitched for the third time that night. I seem to be doing that a lot.

He pulled away a second later, walking away as I fumbled with the key to the lock.

When I entered, I encountered two blondes craving information. Especially the oldest one.

Oh, no.

**Tenten**

I sighed as I leaned back in the leather chair.

"Your uncle sure is something, Neji," I sighed again.

"Yeah."

"_Hello__, Tenten-san."_

"_Hello, Hyuuga-san," I bowed._

"_Neji tells me you are in a romantic relationship…"_

"_Um…"_

"_You are a beautiful young woman, please take care."_

"_Uh, thank you."_

"_This is my daughter, the heiress of Hyuuga Inc."_

"_Hanabi-san," I bowed. She did the same._

"_Don't get too serious, Neji. Have a good night."_

_Oh…oh my…_

"What did he mean by 'don't get too serious', Neji?" I asked teasingly. His cheeks became a light pink.

"Please, don't remind me."

He walked me to my dorm.

"I had…well, not fun, but it was pleasant," He smirked.

"Same here," I reached up and kissed his lips. I could feel Neji smirk against them as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Hey! No making out in the hallways! Its past 11:30, guys!" A prefect yelled.

"Go away," Neji snarled, pulling away.

"You're going to get a demerit if you don't leave."

Neji sighed. I flipped him off.

"Alright, alright," Neji said, "We'll leave."

"Well, that ruined it," I sighed.

"Yes, it did."

"Well, good night," I said.

"Night." He walked away after giving me a chaste kiss in the cheek.

"Tenten! You're back!" Ino said from the hallway.

"Uh…hi?"

"Come on! It's sleepover time! You guys are gonna tell us _everything_!"

Of course. But that made me smile. I nodded, telling her to wait a few minutes.

"No! We already have your PJ's!"

"Of course," I muttered, chuckling slightly.

**_Author's Note: Ten pages! Alright! This chapter was in honor of Sasuke's birthday, which I missed! I can't believe I missed his birthday Sob So, as an apology, I made this chapter in his honor. There was SasuHIna in it, too! Anyway, review! It makes me happy!_**

**_PS: I totally think the SasuHina in this chappie was to die for. The rest...nah, not so much. And I'll admit, there wasn't any humor in it. Sorry 'bout that._**


	10. Confession

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have kidnapped Hinata in Shippuden by now._**

**Chapter 9**

**Temari**

"Hinata wouldn't tell us _anything_ till you came, Ten-chan!" Ino groaned.

"Well, I'm back aren't I?" Tenten smirked, out of her formal dress and into a baby blue tank top with a matching bottom.

"Who goes first?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata," I automatically answered. "It was her first date, after all. Who with?"

"Uh…um…"

"Well?" I prodded. Silence.

Okay. Now I'm suspicious.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked, suspicion coloring my tone.

"Besides the fact that she went out with a twenty year old, um, not much," Ino suddenly blurted.

"INO!" Tenten shouted.

"Fuck…" Hinata muttered, her head hanging low.

"You went out with an _adult_?!" I fumed.

"Tema –"

"No! You could have gotten hurt, you dimwit!"

"Temari!" Tenten whacked me upside the head. "Don't worry. It was Itachi-sensei."

"NO WAY!"

She went out with that hottie for a semsei?! No freaking way!

"Yes way," Hinata corrected.

"A teacher?! You know that could get you _and _him in trouble!"

The Inner Me was inwardly cheering, however. Damn it.

"Temari, can I please explain?" Hinata asked pleadingly before continuing.

"He asked me out to a dinner party, Tema-chan," She took a deep breath, "With the Hyuuga Inc."

"Former family?" She only nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hina-chan," I suddenly felt cruel for calling her a dimwit.

"You don't know the half of it," Tenten muttered lowly.

I caught it.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell happened?" I asked again.

Hinata took a deep breath. Again. My eye twitched. Something told me I was not gonna like the news.

"When we were waiting in the waiting room," She began, "Everyone left. Hanabi – my former sister and the new heiress – Neji, Tenten, and Itachi were wanted in Hiashi's office with Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto."

Well, atleast her date was supervised. I guess there wasn't any funny business after all.

"And that left me with Sasuke Uchiha. Alone."

"Damn it. I spoke too soon," I muttered.

Ino looked at me funnily.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I blushed, "Sorry. Keep going, Hina-chan."

"I mocked him for only being able to say 'Hn' and…and…" I noticed she was blushing heavily. I noted if she got any redder she'd explode…

"And he pushed me against the wall and made out with me!" She said quickly, shutting her eyes as if she was a little girl waiting for her punishment.

…

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard wrong," I cocked my head to the side, "I thought I just heard you say he pushed you against the wall and made out with you."

"That's what she said, smart one," Ino said, seemingly amazed as well, "Are you serious?"

Hinata proceeded to explain second by second what happened.

"GO HINATA!" Ino suddenly cheered. Hinata whacked her with a pillow.

"And you didn't yell out 'RAPE'?" I asked incredulously.

_Who would? _The Inner Me asked, _Making out with a hot guy is enough to deter anyone. Even Hina-chan._

"She probably liked it." Ino guessed.

"I…uh, I did," Hinata coughed. "I feel so dirty."

Tenten sighed. "Hinata, for the second time. It's good that you liked it. You're _supposed _to like making out with hot guys."

"But he's not a hot guy! He's the Emo Duckbutt!" She whined.

"Yeah, the hot Emo Duckbutt," Ino retorted.

"I'm…I'm gonna have to agree with Tenten," I said, "But if he ever does that again, you will kick him where the sun don't shine, got it?"

"Got it."

"You know something I don't understand?" Ino asked curiously.

"Besides the whole world?" I smirked.

Ino chose to ignore me. "Sasuke said 'See if you remember that night'. Doesn't that mean he did that once before?"

Silence.

"Huh, our little Ino-chan has a point…" Tenten agreed.

"But the only other social thing we've gone to was Sakura's party and…" Hinata trailed off, then jumped up, "OH, MY FUCKING KAMI! THE EMO DUCKBUTT GAVE ME THE HICKEY!"

Followed by a low thud.

"I think she died," Ino proceeded to poke her in the side curiously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Should we wait till she wakes up or just keep going?" I asked.

"Let's keep going," Tenten shrugged, "Knowing her, she might not wake up anytime soon."

"It's your turn, Ino-chan." I stated.

"It's not that big of a deal," She shrugged, "We went to the movies. He was really sweet and funny. He has a cute dog named Akamaru! He's so adorable!"

"Aw, he's an animal lover!" Tenten cooed.

"Heh, yeah," Ino nodded, "He's so nice. Perverted, but nice. In the end he asked me to go out with him again."

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Told him yes, duh," She rolled her eyes.

"Sweet," Hinata popped out of nowhere.

"AH! Where'd you come from?!" Tenten and I exclaimed.

"Holy shit! Hinata came back from the dead to eat our brains!" Ino yelled.

We all turned to look at her.

"Uh…sorry. We were watching a zombie movie," She said sheepishly.

"Really, Hina. Don't do that," I breathed in deeply.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. "Tenten, is it your turn now?"

"My date wasn't really that interesting," She shrugged. "I met your father. He seemed nice enough –"

"Yeah, right," Ino and I retorted.

"You didn't let me finish," Tenten said, "But, something's fishy about him. He was faking the niceness thing, I think."

"No shit, Sherlock," Hinata muttered. Tenten whacked her upside the head.

"What is it with you and hitting people today?!" Hinata groaned, "Kami, it hurts…"

"Serves you right," Tenten stuck her tongue out, "As I was saying, he wasn't being honest –"

"No shit –" Tenten whacked Hinata upside the head again.

"OW!"

"Stop interrupting me!" Tenten whined, "Or I'll tell the world your first hickey came from the Emo Duckbutt!"

With that, Hinata fainted. Again.

"That's great ammunition," Ino complimented.

"As I was saying – thank you, Ino-chan – I think Hiashi's probably thinking that Neji only wants me so he can have someone to screw. He did tell Neji not to get too serious, though that wasn't what you'd call a nice, crude joke."

"He thinks lowly of people who he thinks doesn't have as much money as him," Again, Hinata popped out of nowhere.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Ino exclaimed, "You're really scaring the shit outta me."

"Yeah, Hina," Tenten agreed, "Stop fainting and popping out of nowhere!"

"Meanie."

"All in all, I think Hiashi's a loser," I shrugged. "Now you may interrupt. Who's next?"

"Temari." Ino suddenly announced.

"What?" I asked, confused, "I didn't have a date!"

"You were with Shikamaru a few days ago. And…you were in a kinda…depressed mood," Ino explained.

I tensed. "Doesn't mean a thing."

"Tema-chan," Hinata began quietly, "You were really sad. I noticed. We all did."

"We want to help," Tenten continued just as solemnly, "We're sisters. You can trust us, right?"

I sat there in silence. I suddenly felt my eyes watering.

Ino suddenly wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Hinata and Tenten leaned over and silently enveloped me in a hug.

It was then that I let the tears flow freely.

And they let me. They let me cry, waiting patiently.

And yet I kept this secret from them. Even when they've told me everything before.

Kami, I really am a horrid sister.

"It's okay to cry, Tema," Hinata spoke, "We all do it."

"Heh, Hina-chan said 'do it'." Ino suddenly snickered.

That suddenly brought a small laugh from my lips; a small smile appeared despite the tears.

"You're such a perv, Ino!" Hinata rolled her eyes, going red.

"You guys really want to know?" I wiped the tears away. Tenten offered me a tissue from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Tema. We do," She said.

I took a deep breath.

"First of all," I began, "I'm the oldest of three siblings. Triplets, to be specific."

"Triplets?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You're parents must've been _very_ busy," Ino whistled lowly.

"Ino!" We all hit her with a pillow.

"What are your siblings names?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Sabaku brothers." I whispered. "My former name was Temari no Sabaku."

They sat there in silence.

"My mom left us when we were three," I continued, fiddling with the hem of my pillow. "My dad became depressed and started drinking."

There was no more mirth in the air. It was almost too solemn to bear.

"He…he was a-abusive…"

"Asshole!" Hinata jumped in, "Stupid, fucking, asshole!"

It was her turn to be hit with pillows.

"And one day…when I was seven...he...he _hurt _me." I couldn't say that word, for fear of bursting into another fit of tears again. I could only hope they understood what I meant.

"HE RAPED YOU?!" They yelled loudly.

"That's it! Where's that stupid, fucking, asshole?!" Tenten said dangerously.

"Let us kick his ass. Let us at him! We can take him!" Ino chimed in.

Hinata was almost on the verge of tears, yet she remained quiet.

"That's…that's why you ran away, isn't it?" Hinata asked quietly, as if it suddenly dawned on her.

"After a year…I couldn't take it," I nodded. I burst into tears again. "I thought Gaara and Kankuro were strong enough together to not let him hurt them. But I was wrong. I'm a horrible, idiotic, sister!"

A slap to my face.

"Don't you dare say that, Tema," Hinata demanded, tears welling up deep in her eyes, "You are one of the best sisters a girl can ask for. _You _are the one whose motherly instincts take over when Kurenai isn't around."

"_You _are the one who wiped my tears away whenever a boy dumped me," Ino added, though muttering under her breath, "However rare that may be…"

"_You're _the one who taught us our self defense, Tema," Tenten looked me in the eye, "The one who kept us calm when we first got here. You're the reason Hinata hasn't gone insane in an all boy's school –"

"I resent that," She huffed quietly.

"And you're the one who takes care of Ino when she's being way too flirty," Tenten went on. "And…you make me want to be more like the sister I idolize. Even if you're the younger one."

Silence. I needed to register all that she said.

"You…you can't be serious…" I whispered, hugging my pillow tightly.

"Tema, how can we _not _be serious?!" Ino asked incredulously, "I mean, seriously! We may have short attention spans, but we're serious when we want to be – however rarely that may be."

This earned me a smile. Then a chuckle. It soon became full out laughter. I hugged my sisters tighter.

"Thank you," My voice was muffled as more tears poured out. "Thank you."

"No, Tema," Hinata said, "Thank you."

**_Author's Note: Short, I know. But I needed this filler chapter. There's so much drama in here, makes me wonder if I'm turning into a drama queen or something. Anyway, I felt like I was neglecting Temari a little, so I felt like this was needed to make everything clearer on her. (Now I feel like I'm neglecting Ino. Darn.) Ofcourse, no humor, and the little bits of funny-ness I put in made it a bit poorly written, in my opinion. Anywho, please review!_**


	11. This is so not Neji's day

**Chapter 10**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be wasting my time with SasuKarin moments? (Cough, manga 411, cough!) NO! So I do NOT own Naruto._**

**Sasuke**

"Hey, teme, are you going to the party tonight?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm right next to you, baka," I muttered, "Don't yell."

"I'm so going!" He grinned, "How 'bout you guys?"

"Yup," Ino shrugged.

"Ino and the others are dragging me," Hinata replied, sighing, "And you, Emo Duckbutt?"

"Hn."

"Go buy a dictionary and learn some real words, Emo Duckbutt," She muttered.

_Feisty. Just how you like 'em, Sasuke._ A little voice in my head chanted.

_Shut. Up. _I answered, unconsciously hunching my shoulders.

"Hn," I replied, then whispered lowly, "You wouldn't want a repeat, now would you?"

That shut her up. I smirked at her red face as Naruto asked what I was talking about.

"Nothing," I said. "Shut up."

"Sorry I'm late, class," Iruka walked into the classroom, "Now, open your books to page one hundred sixty seven…"

A note was tossed onto my book. I was tempted to ignore it, but I didn't.

_**So are you going to the party to celebrate the girls coming over?!**_

_**-Naruto.**_

_If I tell you would you leave me alone?_

_-Sasuke_

_**DEAL! BELIEVE IT!**_

Tch. Idiot.

_Yes, I'm going._

I don't have much of a choice. Itachi's chaperoning.

I tossed him back the slip of paper nonchalantly, returning my attention back to Iruka.

_**Awesome! You got a date?**_

_Don't need or want one. Now leave me alone._

This time I ignored the reply.

**Tenten**

Ino sighed. "Too bad it's at the gym…"

"I'm glad," Hinata sighed in relief, "That means no alcohol."

"Spoil sport," I muttered.

"I am not," She retorted, "It's just that the last time I had it, the Emo Duckbutt gave me a freaking hickey. I'm not aiming for hickey number two, thank you very much."

"I'm glad, too," Temari agreed, "There is no way I'm letting you three touch alcohol _again_."

"I'm offended," Ino huffed, "I can actually hold my alcohol very well."

Silence.

"I don't even wanna know." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say you were gonna wear, Tenten?" Ino asked, ignoring my comment.

"Green Tie-dye T-shirt and a miniskirt," I shrugged.

"Typical," Ino retorted, "You're already a hippie."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, Ms. Hippie," She giggled.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Mock me, will ya? Hmph. It's original! How many other people are gonna wear Tie-dyed shirts?"

"Well, there's Lee and Gay-sensei…" Ino smirked.

I sweat dropped.

"Damn."

They all laughed.

I lied face down in Hinata's bed.

"Well, see ya later. I gotta go to the mall and buy some blue glitter before lunch ends." Ino got up from her place on Temari's bed and headed for the door.

"Oh, Ino, can you lend me some clothes?" Temari asked, "I haven't picked out anything yet."

"You're so lazy, Tema-chan. The party's tomorrow!" I said.

"What's your point?" She shrugged.

I only sighed.

**Temari**

"Shikamaru," I greeted as he sat down in his seat next to me.

"Temari," He nodded as a greeted.

"Welcome class," Iruka greeted, "Let's go over last night's homework –"

"Iruka," Kakashi interrupted, walking into the room, "A word, please."

"Right. Correct your homework with the person next to you until I get back."

"No need," I retorted, "Mine are all right."

"Mine too," Shikamaru agreed.

We sat there in silence while the class was buzzing with conversations – none of which included numbers.

"The party at the girls' school is tomorrow night," Shikamaru began.

"Yeah. You going?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Cool."

"Hn."

"Want to be my date?" He suddenly asked.

"W-what?"

"Don't make me say it twice, Sabaku," His cheeks had a pinkish tint to it as he rolled his eyes.

"It's Yuhi," I retorted, almost angrily, "Sabaku was my former name."

"And it was your original surname." He shrugged. "So what do you say?"

I bit my lip. Why not go on a date with an incredibly cute guy?

Well, for one…I have three sisters terribly incapable of staying out of trouble.

But…the party's chaperoned. They can't get into too much trouble, right?

Right.

Right?

Right.

…Right?

Grrr! Just say yes, Temari!

"Okay, Shikamaru," I nodded, blushing, "I'll go with you."

He smiled, flashing his straight white teeth. There was really only one other time I saw him smile.

_He led me to the most secluded spot in the garden. Had I been my sane self, and had he been anyone else, I would have thought he'd try to rape me._

"_Another tissue?" he offered, "Here, take my handkerchief."_

"_Why do you have a handkerchief?" I smirked through my tears, accepting the white cotton cloth with his initials on it._

"_My grandmother always thought they'd come in handy," He shrugged lazily, sitting on the bench behind us. "I'm here when you're ready."_

_I sat beside him silently, and then I just fully let myself cry. I was gasping for air and hiccupping, and the tears just wouldn't stop. I suddenly felt his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder, soaking his shirt._

"_That was one of my good shirts," He said jokingly – yet lazily._

"_Wasn't that good anyway," I snorted, wiping away stray tears, "Sorry, though."_

"_It's fine," He shrugged, "I know it's not my business, but…"_

"_Gaara…and Kankuro they're my brothers…" I began, before I started to reveal the past I hadn't talked about for years. For the first time in so many years, I told him what happened._

"_Temari…" He began, "I'm sorry."_

"_I-it's fine," I replied, wiping my nose with his handkerchief._

"_If it helps," He said, looking me in the eyes, his thumb tracing the tear streaks on my face, "Know that I'm always here for you. We're…friends…"_

_I noticed the hesitation. A part of me wanted to be more – probably the hormonal side – but the other was just fine and happy with our friendship._

_I smiled. It felt so nice to do that after crying so much._

"_Here's your handkerchief," I held it out for him._

"_Keep it," He pushed my hand away gently, "You'll never know when you'll need it again."_

"_Thank you," I thanked him by impulsively kissing him sweetly on the cheek. My face reddened as I pulled away. I stood up, bowing,_

"_Anytime," He smiled._

"Temari?" I was snapped out of my reverie by Iruka's voice.

"What? Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Then what was the question I asked you?" He challenged.

"Um…something about math?" I asked hopefully. He sighed, rolling his eyes at the snickering class.

"Temari's gone to Cloud Nine," Shikamaru smirked. I smiled as I returned my attention to Iruka.

Because in my cloud, Shikamaru was there with me.

**Ino**

"Hey, Kiba!" I ran up to him, waving. "About that second date…"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Be my date for tomorrow's party at the girl school?" I asked hopefully. Kiba's eyes widened as he frowned.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Ino. But I already asked Sakura…"

"The girl with the Sasuke obsession and the unnatural hair?" I clarified, my mood sinking.

"Yeah, sorry," He apologized. "How about next week?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I lied, "I'll call you."

He smiled an awkward smile before leaving the lounge.

I sighed, feeling defeated. I laid my head in between my knees.

"HI, INO-CHAN!" You can obviously guess who came in at that moment.

"Hi, Naruto…"

"What's wrong?" His voice returned to normal pitch.

I shrugged. "I don't have a date for the party tomorrow…" I sighed.

He poked me in the side. I giggled and moved over, giving him space to sit next to me.

"Me neither," He shrugged, "Sakura said no to me."

"I asked Kiba," I sighed again, "He's going with Sakura."

"NO WAY! TEME!"

"Ow!" I covered my ears. I whacked him upside the head.

"OW!"

"I'm right here," I groaned, "Jeez! Talk normal for once!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, though it seemed like a whine, "Gosh, you hit hard."

"Thanks."

We sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company, I guess.

"Well…do you want to be my date, then?" I asked, blushing. "You know, since we're both dateless."

"That'd be _great_!" He exclaimed. I hit him on the head again.

"I'm right here. No screaming!"

"Right, sorry," He grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, feeling bubbly at the sight of him.

**Hinata**

"I can't believe I'm wearing a skirt again," I sighed in defeat, looking at my dark blue miniskirt in distaste, "The last time I was in one of these I got drunk and the Emo Duckbutt gave me a freaking hickey!"

"Don't you mean your 'Emo Duckbutt Savior'?" Temari smirked, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with dark blue jean capris and purple running shoes. Definitely what I wanted to wear.

"Have you been reading my journal again?" I said after a pause.

"Again, I was only looking for your Science notes," She defended her case nonchalantly.

I really need to get that section password protected…

A loud knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Neji-niisan," I smiled. "Tenten! Your date's here! And he's incredibly handsome!"

Neji coughed, blushing. "You haven't changed a bit in the teasing department, Hinata-sama."

He was in a grey polo and black jeans, wearing black and grey combat boots to match.

"You're such a tease, Hina-chan," Tenten rolled her eyes, in the said green Tie-dyed T-shirt and light blue miniskirt. She wore white flip flops as well.

"Shall we go?" Tenten asked in a fake British accent, "Neji, don't Hinata and Tema-chan look good?"

Neji's eye twitched. He never really did like criticizing what women wore.

He eyed me. I was in a tight fitting, dark blue sleeveless shirt with a matching miniskirt from hell and dark blue knee high death boots.

"You two look…good," He coughed.

"Was that so hard?" Temari smirked. "Anyway, see ya. I told Shikamaru I'd meet him at the gym.

And that just left Neji, Tenten, and the third wheeler of the group: me. Oh, how I almost wish I had a date.

"I'll…I'll go on my own," I said awkwardly, "It'll give you two some alone time."

Alone time to do 'things'. I refrained from shuddering. I just hoped they wouldn't do anything on my bed…

Neji coughed again, feeling awkward. I waved slightly and made my way to the gym, leaving them at Temari's and my dorm.

"Hn. Didn't know you'd leave behind your cousin and walk alone in an all boys' school," A voice said behind me.

"YOU!" I shouted. Damnit, where was Neji-nii when I needed him?!

"Yes, me. But I have a name, you know," The Emo Duckbutt smirked, as always.

"Yeah, Emo Duckbutt!" I replied as he started to walk alongside me. "You were the one who gave me the damn hickey, too!"

"Finally figured it out, huh?" He smirked again. "Took you long enough. I'm guessing you can't hold your liquor that well, can you?"

"You know what?! I _can_!" I huffed.

"Sure." He smirked.

"I can prove it to you," I almost growled.

This caught his attention.

"Alright," He shrugged, amused, "Come with me."

"What?"

"You said you'd prove it to me." He said nonchalantly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the gates.

…What did I just get myself into?

Damnit. Me and my big mouth.

**Tenten**

"Tenten-chan! You look very youthful!" Lee gave me his nice guy pose and his blinding white smile. I wondered how I still had decent eyesight once he closed his mouth and walked away.

"Care to –" Neji said before being interrupted.

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura pushed through the crowds.

Um…since when was I on close terms with Haruno-san. Hm, I guess she's a very amiable person, beneath her morbid fascination of Hinata's Emo Duckbutt.

"Uh, hello, Sakura-san," I greeted uncertainly.

"Oh, call me Sakura-chan, Tenten!" She grinned widely, "Have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere?"

Well…actually…I did see him stalking Hinata, but that wasn't something I wanted to mention, especially in front of Neji. Who knows, maybe I was wrong. We _did _take the long way to the gym, after all.

"Actually, no, Sakura-chan," I replied. "But I thought you were Kiba's date."

"Oh, that was only so he would stop bothering me," She shrugged, still smiling abnormally. "Well, I'm off! Hey, Kin-chan!"

"Huh…that was weird," I said slowly.

"I agree," Neji smiled a small smile. "Care to dance, though?"

My favorite song suddenly came on. I, of course, had to agree.

"I'd love to."

**Ino**

"I didn't know you can have beer at a chaperoned party," I shouted over the music. "Don't the chaperones notice?"

"They do, but they don't care!" Karin replied.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, "Isn't it awesome?"

"Definitely!" I blushed. Kami, I was turning into the old Hina-chan. Damn.

"This is so much fun!" Karin shouted, "I can't wait for Monday! Konoha Leaf Prep for Boys and Girls is gonna rock!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Why is there alcohol in a _chaperoned _party?!" Temari exclaimed from out of nowhere, snatching my bottle from my hands, much to the amazement of Naruto and Karin.

"What, you didn't know?" Karin asked dumbly, "Even though there are chaperones, Kakashi's too busy reading his pervy book to care, Anko likes to watch us make fools of ourselves, Itachi just doesn't care, and Tsunade is too drunk to care…"

"WHAT?!" Temari shrieked, "That can't be possible! Shit! You are not to drink any of the alcohol, got it, Ino!?"

"But –"

"I can call Kurenai!" She threatened. Darn it, she knew my weakness. Only Kami knows how much the four of us didn't want to disappoint her.

That shut me up. "Girl Scouts' Honor!" I saluted seriously.

"Good," She breathed deeply, seemingly calm, "I'm gonna go find Tenten – Lord knows Hina-chan wont have any of it, thank Kami – and get myself some water."

Naruto stared at her retreating form.

"Should we tell her that the water's spiked, too?" He asked.

"NO!" my eyes got wide, "I mean, no, no! Don't worry about it! Besides, I wanna drink some alcohol!"

"But you said 'Girl Scouts' Honor'." He repeated, confused.

"But, my dear, dear friend," I patted his back, grinning mischievously, "I was never a Girl Scout!"

**Hinata**

I put down my seventh shot glass back on the table, my eye twitching.

How did I get myself into a drinking contest with the Emo Duckbutt? And in his dorm, no less!

"More," I said confidently. "I'm still good."

"My record is thirty shots, Yuhi," Sasuke smirked, "Still up for the challenge?"

"I just said 'more'. I'm going to prove to you that I _can _hold my liquor!" I huffed stubbornly.

He only shrugged, amused as he filled my shot glass.

I reached ten. By then, I was a little woozy.

Fifteen. I was dizzy. When did the room start spinning?

"More?" He asked as he put his own shot glass down, "Or will you call it quits?"

"M…more…"

"Alright then," He smirked, filling his glass up first.

Eighteen. Oh, Kami. I was in for a massive hangover tomorrow. But I still didn't stop.

"How many have I had so far, Emo Duckbutt?" I slurred.

"Twenty. Not bad. For a girl." He smirked, filling our glasses up again.

"Why are you drinking?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, "Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

Twenty five. I was disoriented.

Where was I? And who was that incredibly cute guy with a duck on his head in front of me?

**No one's POV**

She was too drunk. Just what in heaven's name had she been thinking when she agreed to this?

But that wasn't what was on her mind. Actually, nothing was. She was too busy trying not to pass out.

Sasuke, already on his twenty eighth shot, decided it was time to take her to her dorm. He didn't want to explain why he got the Hyuuga's cousin drunk in their dorm. Too much trouble.

Our favorite Emo Duckbutt wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, pulling her to her feet.

"H-how many shots did I get?" She slurred.

"Twenty five." He slurred. He could smell her breath; it smelt like sake. No doubt his was the same.

They both locked eyes. Something, in that moment, passed between them before they were lip-locking. Sasuke nipped at Hinata's collarbone. She tried to stifle her moan. A small part of her was still sober, however small that part may be.

Sasuke pushed her onto the nearest bed – which happened to be _Neji's _– as he started to pin her down. Not that there was any resisting, truth be told.

Soon, the Emo Duckbutt's black button up shirt was gone. So was Hinata's top.

Without them noticing, the door to the dorm opened.

Tenten stifled a laugh. She was inwardly cheering on her adopted sister. Her boyfriend, however, was a different story.

"MY FUCKING KAMI! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Neji yelled, angrily pulling Sasuke off her. Only to look away.

"Tenten, take Hinata and go back to your dorms!"

"But –"

"She's drunk, Tenten!"

"I-I am not!" Hinata hiccupped.

"Then what were you doing with the Uchiha?!"

"Having f-fun," She hiccupped again, "He's fuck-fucking cute."

"See, Tenten?!" Neji was red in the face now, "She's drunk, I tell you, _drunk_!"

Tenten helped put on Hinata's shirt and helped her to her feet.

"Okay, drunk Hina-chan," Tenten stated, "Time for beddy bye!"

"Can Sas-Sasuke come w-with me?" Hinata slurred, grinning slightly.

"THAT'S IT! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Neji yelled, literally pushing them out of the room.

Neji unintentionally slammed the door in their faces. He turned back to the Uchiha, who was lazily and sleepily getting back onto his bed.

Neji reviewed the events of his night.

He kissed Tenten.

He made out with said girlfriend.

He was about to say goodnight to her when he heard noises coming from _his _dorm.

He had just found his former cousin and his dorm mate about to do _it _on his bed.

Neji now knew why Konoha Leaf Prep didn't allow weapons to school.

_**Author's Note: Okay, this is for SakuraLover3. If you are not her/him, please don't read what I'm about to say.  
Okay, SakuraLover, I know you hate SasuHina. You've made it clear with your two reviews. I was pissed the first time you reviewed, and I replied to you on my profile. Second time, however, and now I'm definitely pissed off. You have no right to review a story and bash the couple. You may criticise my writing, but you may NOT come onto a fanfic that doesn't even include your favorite pairing, and bash the main characters. Simple. How would you like it if this situation were reversed? You wouldn't be happy about it either, now would you? And, if calling Sakura a bitch makes me insane AND a bitch, then I'm one psychotic bitch, alright! I don't like her, okay? Deal with it. And, also, how many times has she appeared in this story? Only once, besides this one, if I remember correctly. So go browse the 562 pages of SasuSaku and leave this story alone. Many people like this story. And the reason I'm putting this on Fanfic is for the benefit of both me and the readers. I really like this story I'm writing, and your bashing and calling me a bitch will not make me take it down. I will also not delete your reviews, because I turned on the anonymous review thing, and that means I accepted all kinds of reviews. Even ones as rude as yours. I'm being as polite as I can, because as you can see by the length of this freaking reply, I'm royally pissed off. So in the nicest way possible, I want you to fuck off.**_

**_Okay, I'm sorry about that. I was really pissed and hurt. Anyway, please review! _**


	12. New Roommate

**_Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will._**

Chapter 11

**Sasuke**

I was sleeping soundly until I felt someone hit me with a pillow.

"Ugh!" I groaned, clutching my head. I rolled off the bed, landing onto the carpeted floor with a low _thud_.

"What the hell was that for?!" I groaned. My hangover was not giving me any mercy today.

"You bastard!" Neji yelled, red in the face. He hit me with the pillow again.

"What. The fuck. Is. Your problem?" I growled, snatching the pillow away. Why was he hitting me with a pillow, anyway? I didn't know he was into pillow fights. Maybe he was gay…

Oh, crap, I have a gay roommate. Good thing it's not for long…

"You got my cousin _drunk_!" He yelled again, "You asshole!"

Then I remembered…I got Yuhi…Hinata, drunk. Drinking contest. I was about to take her to her room and…oh, Kami. Now I know why he's trying to kill me.

What was I going to say? I'm sorry I got your cousin drunk and almost had sex with her in your bed? That would get me ten feet under.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Neji hit me with his pillow again.

"Are you gay?!" I exclaimed, "Stop with the fucking pillow!"

"I'm not allowed to cause physical harm, bastard," He growled, "You're lucky the pillow isn't filled with knives!"

It almost scared me how sadistic Yuhi's former cousin was.

**Temari**

"Aw, man, not again!" Ino groaned. "Now I know Hina-chan's life is better than mine!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why, Kami, why?!" Hinata wailed, sinking back into her pillow, "Why did it have to be the Emo Duckbutt?! Why not his brother?! The older, hotter brother!"

My eye twitched.

"It was hilarious to see!" Tenten laughed, "They were gonna do it in Neji's bed!"

My eye twitched even more. This was not helping the slight hangover I had. No one decided to mention that the water was spiked, too. Damnit, I knew not to trust Ino when she said "Girl Scout's Honor". She was never a Girl Scout!

Everyone's hangover was seemingly forgotten – except mine, of course, I was the only sane one here.

"Okay, Hina," I took a deep breath, "Just tell me, detail by detail, what happened. I don't wanna overreact or anything."

Or get a heart attack. I don't need to get checked into the hospital anytime soon.

Hinata took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well, I left Neji and Tenten at our room," Hinata began, "And suddenly the Emo Duckbutt shows up and starts saying I can't hold my liquor, and I got all mad and –"

"But you _can't_ hold your liquor, Hina-chan." I interrupted.

"And he challenged me to a drinking contest," She ignored me, and then she frowned, "I got to twenty-five shots. I almost beat his record! Only five more shots and I had to pass out!"

My eye twitched uncontrollably now.

"Um, Tema, is something wrong with your eye?" Ino asked worriedly, examining my eye, "It doesn't look so good. It's twitching and everything."

"Of course it's twitching, Ino," I muttered, standing up. "I'll be right back."

I could indistinctly hear Hinata cursing the Emo Duckbutt, wondering why she couldn't get drunk with Itachi-sensei. My eye twitched even more.

I banged on Neji's door, not caring if any of them had a hangover. I was pissed.

"Open up, Neji! I know you two are in there!"

"What?" Neji was irritated.

"Where's the Duckbutt?"

He smirked, letting me in.

I grabbed a random textbook from a backpack, eyeing the slouching Duckbutt on the side of his bed.

"Asshole!" I yelled, hitting him with my textbook, "What's your problem, you idiot?! Where'd you even get the sake, you Duckbutt?!"

"Would you leave me the hell alone?! I didn't do anything!"

"The hell you didn't!" I scoffed, hitting him with the heavy textbook again, "What were you thinking?! You are _so _lucky Neji caught you!"

"I'm not, trust me," Neji coughed quietly, "I'm scarred."

I glared at him, mentally telling him to either agree with me or to shut the hell up.

"Women are so PMS-y," He muttered.

I ignored him, hitting Sasuke with the textbook again.

He groaned, rubbing his head.

"I bet you wish you didn't get Hina drunk now, huh, Emo Duckbutt?" I smirked.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"You don't seem to have a problem when Hinata calls you an Emo Duckbutt."

"Go away."

"Yuhi?" A new voice said from the hallway.

"Shika?" I asked, confused, "What's up?"

"Well…I was going to ask you to lunch…but right now I'm wondering what the hell you're doing hitting the Uchiha with a textbook."

"You want to go to lunch?" I asked, surprised.

"Wanna?"

"Yeah. Sure," I smiled, walking over to him.

"Hey, my textbook! Give it back, Yuhi!"

I threw it back at Sasuke, knowing that with my perfect aim, I'd hit him in the head.

I smirked when I heard him groan.

"Women are lethal," Shikamaru muttered, chuckling, "Especially you."

I shrugged.

"It's a gift."

**Sasuke**

"You…got Hinata drunk?" Itachi asked, eyebrow raised.

"If you're going to hit me, I swear I'll to hurt you."

"Amusing. How many people have caused you bodily harm today?"

"A few."

First there was Neji; thank you, Kami, for him being gay and not hitting me with anything harder than a pillow.

Then there was that overprotective sister of hers. Jeez, what's her problem? I'd be lucky if I didn't get a concussion from the beating she gave me.

And then Naruto. What he had to do with Hinata was unknown to me. But he would not stop hitting me over the head. Whatever gave him the courage to touch me was something I'd have to discern.

Gaara. He'd done it quietly. Tripped me three times today.

Tenten. She just kicked me for the fun of it, I'm sure.

"Even more amusing. But tell me again why you got her drunk."

"There wasn't anything else to do. I sure as hell didn't feel like going to the party. Especially with who the chaperones were going to be. Especially you."

"I'm offended, Otousan. Truly."

"Good." I paused. "What is your interest with Yuhi."

"None."

"I'm not stupid, Aniki," I scoffed, "I know she's of some interest to you. I don't care, to be honest, I'm just curious."

"She is a Hyuuga," He shrugged lightly, "The true heiress to the Hyuuga company."

"Nani?"

"You think you're smart, but it's unbelievable at how you missed that," He sighed.

I growled, leaning back in my chair while Itachi relaxed on his bed, doing some extra homework.

"What are you planning?" I repeated.

"You claim to be a prodigy," he shrugged, "You figure it out."

I growled. Today was surely not my day.

**The next day**

**Hinata **

I twirled around in the new uniform, eyeing myself in the mirror. With the school now a coed one, the two principals decided it would be appropriate for uniforms.

It wasn't that bad, to be honest; it was a black knee-length skirt, with a white strip a few inches above the knee, and one more stripe at the hip. There was the Konoha Leaf on the corner of the skirt, just above the bottom stripe. As for the shirt, it was a white polo shirt with three black buttons and the Konoha Leaf on the right shoulder. It was a bit small; no doubt Ino was at fault…her and her sneaky ways…

I tied my hair up in a ponytail with a black ribbon, letting some bangs frame my face. I eyed my eyes in distaste; I really felt like getting some contact lenses.

"Aw, you look so cute, Hina!" Ino cooed. She was in the exact same outfit, though her shirt was much smaller, and the skirt was folded up a few inches above her knee.

"Thanks, Ino-chan," I smiled, "Help me get my suitcases; I still need to get them to the lounge."

The whole school was being relocated, which meant new roommates. I was just fine with my room, but then again, do I really want the Emo Duckbutt living a few doors down? No, no I do not.

"Yeah, sure, Hina-chan," Ino nodded, "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto's head popped into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Be a man and get Hina's luggage to the lounge, please," Ino asked sweetly.

"What? No! You're treating me like a slave! I already got you your luggage _and _Tenten's!"

"Fine, be a wimp," Ino rolled her eyes, "I'm sure us women can do this without your wimpy self!"

"NO! I AM NOT A WIMP! GIMME THE LUGGAGE, INO-CHAN!"

Naruto ended up leaving with all three of my suitcases in hand.

"Ah," Ino sighed, smirking, "The power of reverse psychology."

I sweat dropped. "That's not really what I meant by help, you know."

"Hey, you didn't say how I could help, Hina-chan!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling despite myself.

"Come on, Ino-chan," I chuckled, "Let's get to class."

"Class, here are your room numbers. Please come up and get them when I call your name."

"I hope we get the same dorm," Tenten hoped quietly.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura's shrill voice screeched. I refrained from flinching.

"Hello, Sakura-san," I smiled.

"Call me 'chan', Hina!" She grinned. "Do you know what class Sasuke-kun is?"

"Um…not this one, sorry," I apologized, inwardly cringing at the mention of the Emo Duckbutt. "I think he's in Jiraiya's homeroom, though."

"Ah, well, thanks!" She smiled, "I have got to get into his class!"

Okay, why does the Emo Duckbutt have so many fan girls? Really, what's so good about him? Sure he's cute…hot…snappy dresser…but he's a totally Emo Duckbutt with a sour attitude.

_He's a hot Emo Duckbutt…_A little voice in my head said.

_Hey! You shut up!_ I scowled inwardly.

_I'm you. So technically, you're telling yourself to shut up._

_Shut up! Grrr!_

_You're growling at yourself…_The voice trailed off. _I wish there was a way to get a hot guy as a roommate._

_Gah! Who _are _you?!_ I thought.

_I'm you…well…your _other _side._

_And that is? _I thought to myself.

_Well…you know…the perverted side_, It replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yuhi Hinata?" Iruka's eyebrow rose.

"Um…nothing!" I squeaked.

"Well…okay…here is your room number," He placed a slip of paper on my desk facedown.

_Way to go, Einsteinette. _

"What's your room number, Hina?" Ino asked eagerly, "I'm room 1735."

"No way!" Tenten huffed, "I'm not with you! I'm room 1856."

"I'm room 1678," Temari shrugged, "You?"

I turned over the slip.

"Room 1543." I sighed, "That sucks. I'm not rooming with any of you."

"Damn." Ino muttered, "It'd be so awesome if I was with you. You could give me tips on how to do what you do?"

"Do what?" I was puzzled.

"You know, almost get laid," She smirked, "Gosh, you're really advanced. Way past me."

"INO!" I kicked her under the table.

"OW!"

"Ladies," Iruka warned, "Quiet down."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," I murmured. Ino ignored the warning.

"Your luggage should be placed in your rooms by lunch. Please make sure your luggage is correct when you find them."

_Gosh, you sure are loud…I wonder if you are when you –_

_That's it! SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_Sorry, _It said.

-x-

The luggage was in my room by lunchtime. The bed looked so comfortable, and I was exhausted. Especially when I found out I had a voice inside my head. A perverted one.

Hello, schizophrenic idiot.

_My name's Riley, you know. _It said, _I refused to be called an It._

My eye twitched. The little voice in my head had a name, too.

I sighed; maybe if I took a nap _It_ would be gone?

_Name's Riley, Hina-chan!_

_You're ME!_

Well, no other way than to try, right?

**No one's POV**

Sasuke was glad that the day was finally over. He did not like the fact that he had so many fan girls. At least he'd get his exercise.

He entered 1543, finding his luggage by the door. There was a sleeping body already in one of the beds. It seemed like they were sleeping for a while – probably during lunch.

A pale hand was hanging from the edge of the bed, feet dangling from another side of the bed.

Sasuke was curious as to who his roommate was, so he lifted the cover. His eyes widened.

The figure groaned a little, then sat up and stretched, looking at the alarm clock beside the bed.

"Shit! I overslept!" Her female voice cursed. Then she stiffened.

Hinata saw a white polo shirt in the corner of her eye. She got out of the bed and turned to face her new roommate.

Only to turn pale and wish she hadn't gotten out of bed.

Sasuke saw that Hinata's hair was a bit messed up. Her skirt was riding up her legs, and her shirt was a bit disheveled. A perverted thought lingered before Sasuke pushed it away.

He smirked instead, knowing his exhausting day was turning out for the better.

"Oh…no…" Hinata muttered.

Not good.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

_Thud._

Sasuke peered over the bed. It was definite that she'd fainted.

Oh, how the unconscious Hinata wished she were dead.

And how the little voice inside her head, Riley, was getting a kick outta this.

Sasuke's smirk widened. His school year just got a hell of a lot better.

**_Author's Note: Okay, personally, not the best chapter. It sounded way better in my head. But anyway, I hope you liked it (even if I didn't) and I hope you review!_**


	13. No way!

Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: -Sigh- I _still _do not own Naruto. In my reality, though, it might as well be mine. Too bad my reality is not real..._**

**Tenten**

I opened the door to my room; number 1856.

The first thing that happened was that I tripped over a large white suitcase.

"Okay, what idiot puts their luggage in front of a freaking door?" I asked myself, cursing whatever idiot I got stuck with.

"Tenten?"

"Neji?!" I exclaimed, straightening up. "WTF?!"

"…Did you just say 'WTF'?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Never mind that!" I waved him off, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well…as of today, I _live _here," He raised an eyebrow, "And you?"

"Wait a sec," I held up one finger, getting my paper, "This is room 1856, right?"

"Right."

"Then how the heck am I with you?!"

"I'm offended," He smirked.

"Argh!"

"But, really, I guess there was some mistake," He shrugged.

I stayed quiet for a while, thinking.

"You know…knowing Hina-chan's bad luck…I bet she's got trouble, too…"

Neji's eye twitched.

"What do you mean by…bad luck?"

"Oh, well, you know, the usual! Like Friday night when we caught her with the Uchiha."

His eye twitched.

Oh, bad move…

But he didn't have time to respond when someone shouted _very _vulgar words…

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Oh, I bet that was Hinata…

**Temari**

I groaned into my pillow. Will my roommate _ever _shut up?

Now my sisters don't seem so insane compared to the boy singing "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. Yes, my friends, he's a boy.

Kankuro.

"Kankuro, shut up or I _will _kill you!"

He laughed as he took his headphones off.

"Haven't changed a bit, sis."

"It amazes me how you're still a child on the inside Kankuro. I'm guessing your true age is five, right?"

"Hey, at least you're not roomed with Gaara. His Emo-ness is incredibly depressing."

Are you wondering how I got stuck with Kankuro? A guy? Yeah, well, join the club.

_I stopped in front of my dorm, hesitating._

_I could hear quiet singing if I pressed my ear against the door._

"_I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick!" It sounded…manly…_

_Huh? I guess there's a girl at this school with weird vocal chords._

_I opened the door, expecting to find a girl. What I _did_ find, however, was not to my expectations._

"_Kankuro?!"_

"_Oh, hi, sis! You rooming with me, too?"_

"_Uh…no! I think you're in the wrong room!"_

"_No I'm not."_

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

I sighed, hitting my head with my pillow.

Hinata's always the one who gets the trouble.

Always.

**Ino**

I was contentedly folding my clothes into drawers when the door opened behind me.

My new roommate turned out to be the pink headed…fan girl…

Let's just say that I hoped she didn't have any Emo Duckbutt posters.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan! I guess we're roommates now, huh?" I grinned.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Which bed is yours?"

I pointed to the closest one to the kitchen.

"You know, we should have a sleepover with some of the girls!" She suggested, smiling.

"Cool," I agreed, "It'd be like some kind of bonding!"

This Sakura girl didn't seem so bad – minus that little obsession of hers, but that can be overlooked, right?

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.

"Oh, hi, Sora-chan! What's up?!" She greeted, "No way! You're rooming five doors down from Sasuke?! No way, you lucky bitch!"

Okay…maybe not…

"Who's he rooming with?" She asked eagerly, "I'll have to be able to tolerate his roommate once I'm his girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" a distant shout was heard. It was magnified by Sakura's phone.

"What was that, Sora?"

Huh, that's funny. That voice…sounded like Hina-chan…

"What?! Sasuke's over a body?!"

Uh oh.

"It's the Hyuuga girl?!" She snarled. "What that little skank!"

Shit; I hurried through the door, afraid of the wrath Sakura was cooking up.

It wasn't hard to find her dorm; all you had to do was look where all the people were going to. No brain-er.

I pushed through the crowd.

"Move it!" I heard Temari's voice, "I swear, if you don't move I can promise that you won't be able to reproduce, buddy!"

I snickered. I loved how sadistic my cousin was.

"Hey, move!" Tenten was on the outer ring of the crowd, trying to get in but to no avail.

"Ten-chan!" I grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

"God, Neji just _has _to leave me at the most ridiculous times!" She grumbled, "They parted like the Red Sea for _him_!"

I smiled, pushing through the crowd again.

"Hey, Naruto," I poked his side, "What's going on?"

"Hinata fainted."

"I can tell; she normally swears before she faints."

"Her roommate's Sasuke."

"Ouch." I snickered. Inwardly, however, I was wondering how Hinata could be so lucky.

"Move it! Move, cherry-head, or I'll shave your head!"

"Temari…no need to be so sadistic," Tenten smirked.

She glared at me.

Hinata suddenly rushed out of the room, yelling.

"No way in hell!" She yelled, "This is so not happening! I am _so _not rooming with the Emo Duckbutt."

**Hinata**

I burst into the two adjoining offices angrily.

"What?" The blonde, pigtailed principal asked, irritated.

"I knew this was coming…" Kakashi sighed.

"Why in the hell am I roommates with a _boy_?!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, Temari slammed the door open.

"I wanna know what in Heaven's name you were thinking for putting me and my two sisters with boys."

"More newcomers," Tsunade sighed, "I need my sake."

"It's a coed school, girls," Kakashi explained.

"Argh! I bet you were just too lazy to put girls with girls and guys with guys!" I fumed.

"Well, yes," Tsunade shrugged, "I was drunk at the time."

ARGH! ARGH, ARGH, ARGH!

_Don't have a panic attack, Hina-chan, _Riley mused. _At least you got the hot guy._

_Gah! Shut up!_

"Look, girls," Kakashi sighed again, "There are many girls paired up with guys. Why, your other sister, Tenten, is with Hyuuga Neji. And you are with Sabaku Kankuro, your former brother."

Yeah, but she's his _girlfriend_! It's justified if Neji does anything to her, 'cause she'll _want _it, for God's sake!

"Wait…Kankuro's your roommate?" Great. Now I'm the only one with the chance of getting raped. Did Satan and God agree to make my life hell today? Did they make some kind of truce to make me go insane?

_No. I don't think Satan's the type of guy to do that. God, however, _that's _a whole other story. _Riley chimed in smugly.

Right. My thoughts weren't private anymore.

Temari only shrugged.

"Isn't there any way to get another roommate?" I asked, "A _girl_ one?"

"No." Tsunade said automatically.

"Well," Kakashi said nervously, "Both roommates have to agree on who to switch with. If your roommate doesn't agree with who you choose, you can't switch."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled.

"But…" Temari sighed, "That's not fair…"

"Life's not fair, blondie."

"I am not a blondie!" She huffed. "I'm dirty blonde, for your information."

I sweat dropped.

"Just…go…away," She fell back onto her desk, "I'm hung-over."

"I think you should go…" Kakashi pushed us out – literally.

"Tema…can you switch with me?"

"Uh. No. He's your Emo Duckbutt."

"But –"

Temari sighed. "Look, I know Sasuke's evil and everything, but he's not going to switch. You know it."

_YAY! _Riley chimed. I wondered briefly if hitting myself would hurt it.

_Nope. _Riley replied. _I'm not physical – though, Sasuke is! Can't wait for what this year's got in store for us!_

I. Hate. Riley.

A lot.

**Sasuke**

Hinata walked into the dorm, swearing. I couldn't hear what she was saying, for I had my ipod on.

"Back on your feet, are you?" I smirked, turning off my ipod.

"Screw you, Emo Duckbutt."

"Ouch. I'm offended."

"Not in the mood."

"Suddenly realized we're not switching. Tsunade and Kakashi don't care. At all."

Her shoulders dropped. A face of defeat took over her features before she straightened out again.

"We're switching."

My eye twitched. That was not going well with what I planned for the year.

"All we have to do is agree on who to switch with."

"Not happening." I retorted.

"Why not?!" She exclaimed, crossing over to my side of the room.

"It's fun to torture you, Yuhi," I smirked. "Impeccably so."

"Teme." She muttered. I only smirked again.

She reached of to pinch the bridge of her nose but I caught her wrist, pulling her closer to me, standing up so that I now had the height advantage.

"You're in for one hell of a year, Yuhi," My smirk was sinister, I could see the mirror image in Hinata's eyes.

How could she bring out this side of me? This need…to just see the expressions of her face. To experience every emotion that passed by her. So far, the ones I liked the most was shock and anger. They were a fun combination.

Hell. This girl was changing me, I'll admit it. I just said the word fun.

"Y-yeah, well," She stuttered slightly, "I'm not going to just take it. You're in for one hell of a fight if you want to bully me."

This earned a chuckle from me.

"You think I'm _bullying _you?" I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Surely, you're definition of bullying is hilarious. What I'm doing is teasing. Bullying is much more fun. But alright, if you want to be bullied…"

"No!" She gasped.

I let go of her wrist, pocketing my ipod. I headed for the door.

"Sick, egotistical, Emo Duckbutt bastard," I heard her mutter before she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Oh, how this girl really was in for a fun year. Or rather, _I _was…

**_Author's Note: I really do not like this chapter, to be honest. I rushed through it, because my dad went "Steve Urkel" on my laptop last week without telling me (he was trying to fix my laptop -sigh-), thus erasing EVERYTHING, including Konoha Leaf Prep. I really think there is someone up there -- or down there, one of those two -- trying to mock me or something. Grr.  
Anyway, I hope you liked it, even if I didn't, so...please review! Tell me your opinions! Please!_**


	14. Untitled

Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Karin would be DEAD!_**

**Tenten**

I sat squished in between Neji and Ino. Naruto was on Ino's right blabbing her ears off. Her irritation was showing.

"Naruto!" Ino sighed, exasperated, "Just because I told you I had a date with Kiba next week does _not _mean you can talk my ear off till I agree to help you with Sakura!"

"But –"

"No!"

It was unusual for Ino to decline helping someone with guy/girl troubles. She always agreed to help, even if she was busy at one time or another.

"Fine," Naruto sighed in defeat.

I elbowed Ino's side, raising my eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

My eyes shifted to Naruto before returning back to her.

"Nunya." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nunya business."

I sweat dropped, returning my attention to the stage. We were called for some assembly, and I was going crazy with the little space we're given. I wondered if Hina-chan or Tema were better off than me and Ino.

Finally, Tsunade and Kakashi stepped on stage. Everyone quieted down, eager to get out of the crowded auditorium.

"Now that you're Konoha Leaf Preparatory School for Boys and Girls," Kakashi took a deep breath from saying such a long name, "And that the girls have settled into their dorms, along with roommates and whatnot, we will now have an exercise for all roommates."

"Each dorm roommates," Tsunade slurred slightly (gosh, how much sake does this woman drink?!), "Will be paired in every group project, go to classes together, and, most importantly, get to know each other. You will write a short essay about them to be handed in by the end of the year.

"WHAT?!"

I sweat dropped. God forbid Hina from being quiet when it came to her Emo Duckbutt boyfriend.

Now that I thought of it…they did seem kinda cute together.

And…if Hinata got past the "he's an evil Emo Duckbutt" stage…she'd actually like him…

"Please sit down, Miss Yuhi," Kakashi sighed.

I rolled my eyes. I should have known Hinata would have tried to attack them.

Then a light bulb lit on my head lit up.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

I elbowed Ino.

"What?!" She snapped quietly. I rolled my eyes – again – and took out a piece of paper from my backpack.

_Ino,_

_I've got an awesome idea._

_-Tenten._

I studied her expression from the corner of my eye. Her eyebrow was raised, looking at the paper skeptically.

_**Tenten,**_

_**I'm interested. What is it?**_

_**-Ino.**_

I smiled widely.

_Hina looks really cute with that Emo Duckbutt of hers._

_**True. Sucks that she thinks she hates him. It's obvious that Sasuke likes her, too…in some morbid…weird way.**_

_It's obvious? I didn't know that__**!**_

_**-Sigh- I'm a guy expert. He may be the most Emo guy on the planet, but he's still a guy. He probably likes her unconsciously.**_

Now I'm really starting to wonder how many people she's dated…

_So…you in?_

_**I'm in.**_

And in return…I'm gonna hook up a certain blondie with a baka.

**Hinata**

"Really, Hinata, I don't think your 'hate' for Sasuke is justifiable," Temari sighed.

"You don't know him like I do." I muttered, following her out of the auditorium.

"In all honesty, I think you guys make a cute couple," Ino shrugged, "Ow! Tenten!"

"I didn't do anything," Tenten said innocently.

"Okay…ew." I wrinkled my nose. "Me and the Emo Duckbutt…that's just wrong."

"Hinata," His smooth voice startled me, "I'm touched you're thinking about me, but I'm not interested. We'll start on the project today at lunch. Our dorm."

"Oh, let's hope they get busy – Tenten, ow!"

I sweat dropped.

-x-

"Okay…favorite TV show?" Sasuke yawned.

We've been going at this for about thirty minutes and already he's tired. God, will he just end this already?

"Death Note. You?"

"Death Note as well."

"You don't seem like the type," I retorted.

"You don't either," He shrugged. "Last question. Future goals?"

I pondered for a moment.

"Just to…well…I don't know," I shrugged, slurping my ramen. "I guess I don't have any for now. And you?"

"I'll be the Vice President of my family's company," He shrugged, "But…I don't want to be Vice."

"What do you want to be?" I asked, interested.

"Interested, huh?" He smirked. "It's not like I'd actually tell you."

"Ugh! Just when you seem decent, you turn back into the Emo Duckbutt I –"

"Know and love?" He finished, smirking.

"Know and _hate_." I corrected.

"Whatever."

"Bastard."

"Obviously." He smirked.

**Naruto**

"Really, Gaara!" I sighed, exasperated, "I can't put in the essay that your favorite color is 'Hn', your favorite food is 'Hn', that you love 'Hn' and you hate 'Hn!"

"Hn."

"God damn it! Say something that makes sense!" I yell.

"Hn."

"Gah!" Where's Ino when I want her? She's good company!

Why wouldn't she help me with Sakura? They're supposed to be friends! Why won't she help me?!

…

Do I want her to help me win Sakura's heart?

Of course I do! I've loved Sakura since I was young! Of course I want Ino's help!

But…something was telling me to forget it…

"Hn."

"I didn't even say anything!" I shouted, "GOD, DAMN IT! YOUR EMO-NESS IS DEPRESSING!"

**Shikamaru**

"I will _kill _him…and this time I'll use a real weapon…stupid pillow," I was watching Neji pace around the room.

What's this about killing someone with a pillow?

"Neji. Shut up. Or I'll send you to an Asylum."

"Screw you."

"I don't roll that way," I said lazily. "We should start on the project."

"For the project I'll just give you a written essay about myself." Neji dismissed me, "Right now I need to find some way to kill that Uchiha without angering his brother _or _my girlfriend."

"Hard indeed," I agreed in monotone.

At least I have a date this Friday.

**Temari**

Would someone mind tell me how I ended up on a date with Shikamaru?

"_There's a new moon this Friday," Shikamaru stated, disinterestedly typing in his laptop computer._

"_Heh, perfect timing to look at the stars, huh?"_

"_Would you?"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Let's watch the stars this Friday. A picnic. You and me."_

"_O-okay…" I stammered, blushing._

"_Great. I'll see you there."_

"I can't believe my sister has a _date_," Kankuro scoffed, "And with that lazy genius, too!"

"It's not a da – wait," I said, "How do _you _know I have a date?"

"I have resources, Temari."

My eye twitched.

**Kankuro**

"I think she's around here, Gaara," I whispered.

"I see her already." Gaara rolled his eyes – at me, can you believe it? – and turned to the couple on the blanket.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this, Gaara."

"This was your idea," He retorted.

Damn. He's right.

"But I was only kidding," I muttered, "It's not like I imagined myself stalking my sister on her date. God."

"Whatever." Gaara rolled his eyes at me again. Grrr…Stop it!

I sat down in the bushes, putting my headphones on. The song "I Kissed A Girl" ran through my head.

"Kankuro."

I ignored my brother. _I kissed a girl, and I liked it…_

"Kankuro."

My eyebrows furrowed. Just ignore him, Kankuro. _I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it…_

"Kankuro!" Gaara hissed.

"WHAT?!" I exploded. "Shut up!"

"You're sitting in poison ivy." He smirked.

"AH!" I jumped up. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Kankuro? Gaara?" I distantly heard Temari's voice, but I was too busy trying not to scratch.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled. I hadn't noticed I'd gone out of the bushes.

"Poison ivy! Poison ivy!"

"Hn. Idiot." Gaara muttered.

"You're so dead!" Temari hissed, an anger mark forming on her forehead.

"AH! Anything to stop the itchiness! Grrr! I'm so freaking ITCHY!"

I think that was the first time Gaara burst out laughing.

I like the Emo Gaara better…

**_-Edit-: Okay. Chapter sucked. I know. Please don't hurt me, I was really busy/lazy/tired so there wasn't much time for me to write. I am ETERNALLY sorry, but the next chapter will be good! I PROMISE!_**


	15. The Completely Random and Unrelated Ch

**_Disclaimer: Oh, please. If I owned Naruto, Gaara would have killed Sakura and Itachi would be alive fighting Sasuke for Hinata's love. End of story._**

**Temari**

"Stop scratching, Kankuro," Gaara said idly.

"If you had told me I was sitting in poison ivy, I wouldn't be scratching myself, now would I?!" Kankuro snapped.

"You were too busy ignoring me and listening to that gay song of yours," He shrugged.

"_I Kissed a Girl _is NOT gay!"

"That's what _you _say," Gaara countered disinterestedly.

"Would you shut up?!" I groaned. How was I stuck with these two tonight?

"See, Gaara? You're annoying Temari!"

"No, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

I proceeded to hit myself with a random book.

"...Gaara?" I heard Kankuro whisper.

"Yes?"

"Was Temari always this crazy?"

"Obviously, or else she wouldn't be related to us," Gaara shrugged.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Please. Would it kill you to stop talking? And Kankuro, stop scratching!"

"But it _itches_!" He whined. "It's all _your _fault, Gaara!"

"I'm not the one who sat in poison ivy."

"Yeah, but if you had _told _me I was sitting in poison ivy I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"You were too busy listening to that gay song of yours."

"It is NOT gay!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Gaara, if you're going to keep arguing with Kankuro, I suggest you leave."

"See? I _told_ you you were bothering her, Gaara." Kankuro smirked.

"I'm not bothering her. You are."

"AM NOT! Argh! It _itches!_

God damn it. Not again.

**Ino**

"Tenten?" I asked, confused, "What's up?"

"Can I please take refuge with you?" She asked, sighing. "My roommate's annoying the crap outta me."

"What'd Neji do?" I asked sympathetically, "Come on and talk to Dr. Laura. Sakura's at some sleepover with Sora."

"Oh, it's not Neji, Ino-chan," Tenten said walking in and depositing a small backpack in the corner, "It's Karin! She _cannot _stop talking about Hinata's Emo Duckbutt. In fact, that's the _only _thing she and her friends have been talking about!"

"Um..." I scratched my head, "I thought Neji was your roommate."

"So did I, until I walked into my room one day and found _her_ sitting on what was _my _bed!" Tenten fumed. "And later did I find out that Neji wanted to switch because we were 'intimately involved', and he 'didn't want to risk making a mistake'!"

...Well, that's thoughtful. Wonder why she's so upset.

"So then what's the problem?" I asked, truly confused.

"I can tell it was so totally a lie," Tenten flopped onto my bed, "He just didn't want to look like a hipocrite when he confronted the Uchiha about switching roommates and shit."

"And how do you feel about that?" I had switched into the therapist mode.

"I. Want. My. Neji. _Back_!" She pounded a pillow with every word.

Is she PMS-ing today? I swear it's that time of the month again...

"Whoa," I murmured, "Um...Tenten-chan...is it that time of the month again? You know, Mother Nature's 'gift'?"

"Yes," She muttered, "I feel so stupid. I freaking hate my mood swings."

"Aw, don't hate yourself, Ten-chan!" I patted her on the back. "Hate Mother Nature!"

"Not helping."

"Right..." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I feel like eating snacks," Tenten suddenly announced, "Peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches..."

"Um...delicious...?"

"I know, right?" She grinned, "I'll go get some for both of us! Extra peanut, extra ketchup!"

And she was out the door in two seconds flat.

I sweat dropped. I made sure the trash can was near.

I pulled out some nail polish. A good clear coating always calmed my sister down whenever she's in her once a month.

"Hm...Tropical Fruit Punch or Clearwater Blue?" I wondered, staring intensely at the two bottles. "Oh, I know! One Tropical Fruit Punch and the other --"

_Knock, knock._

Probably Tenten...

I stood up and passed Sakura's entirely pink corner to open the door. "Hey, Ten-chan." I said, looking back at the two nail polishes in my hand. "About those peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches, I--"

"Peanut butter and ketchup? That sounds gross."

I looked up. "Naruto? What the heck are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Just wondering if you wanted to play Super Smash Bros. on Game Cube."

I checked my Micky Mouse watch. "At ten pm? Isn't it a little late?"

"It's never too late for me to kick your ass in video games!"

"Ugh! You can't beat me!" I placed my hands on my hips, scoffing. "I can so totally kick your ass using Kirby!"

"Yeah, right! Captain Falcon is the _ultimate_ fighter!"

"You're on!" I tossed the nail polish onto Sakura's bed. "Watch and learn how it's done with Kirby!"

**Tenten**

"She left me!" I muttered, "She's so mean! Bitch!"

I hate her. I hate her. I'm gonna shove this sandwich down her throat.

"Leaving me when I have my stupid period," I mutter, angrily biting my peanut butter and ketchup sandwhich. It tasted so yummy. "Now I have to go through all the hallways just to find her and murder her with my sandwich. Then I'll have to hide the evidence with the peanut butter."

_It'll be a messy ordeal indead_, I thought darkly.

"I leave for ten minutes, and _poof_!" I wave my free hand in the air, "She's gone like Houdini's rabbit!"

"Angry?"

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "Neji! What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry for scaring you," His white eyes lit up mischeviously. No, _evilly_.

"Now look what you made me do! I dropped my sandwich!"

"I'm sorry," He chuckled, "I'll make you a new one."

"You can't!" I huffed, "I used up all the peanut butter and ketchup!"

"Peanut butter and...ketchup?"

He was so mean...making me drop my delicious sandwich, looking at me in that _evil_ way of his...it almost made me want to cry.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, my eyes became watery. I wiped them away with the hem of my night shirt.

"Are you okay? You're crying!" He put his arms around me, "What's wrong?"

"You...made me drop my sandwich!" I cried in his shirt, wetting it, "Now I need another one!"

"But--"

"NOW!"

**Neji**

"Uh, Tenten, there's no ketchup!" I said frantically, browsing through the fridge.

"I need ketchup for my sandwich, Neji-kun!" She was on the verge of tears now, sitting on the counter. She swung her legs out, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, sniffling.

"How about mustard? It's just like ketchup, only yellow!"

What was wrong with her? Yesterday she was fine, and now, now she's like Hades! Trying to guilt me into making her a sandwich! A peanut butter and _ketchup_ sandwich, no less. I considered taking her to the hospital; they might have an idea of what's wrong with her.

"No, you evil bastard! I need ketchup!"

"But--"

"KETCHUP!"

"But there's no ketchup!" I groaned, "What do you want me to do? Sneak into the school kitchen?"

Silence.

She turned to stare at me with wide eyes. "Would you?"

"What?" I asked incredulously, "Are you crazy?"

"Now you're calling me crazy?" She cried, "You're such an evil bastard!"

"Okay, okay! I'll get you ketchup!"

She straightened up, happily bouncing off the counter. "I'll wait for you in the lounge, Neji-kun!" She pecked me in the cheek, bouncing off.

I sighed.

"Oh, and Neji," She turned back at me from the pantry door, "If you don't find ketchup...I'll kill you. Bye!" And again she skipped off.

I shivered.

...What the hell?

**Hinata**

"I didn't know you liked Skillet," I murmured.

The Emo Duckbutt suddenly turned to me. "What?"

"You like Skillet, the band," I shrugged, pointing to his ipod, "It's in your ipod!"

"What the hell are you doing with my ipod?" He asked, "I've been looking for that for an hour!"

"Well, if you actually turned around you would have seen me," I huffed, "It's not like I was hiding it."

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, "Stop touching my things."

"Only if you stop touching _me_," I muttered.

"One, we were drunk," He shrugged, "And two...you liked it." The Duckbutt put his arms behind his head, crossing his ankles as he laid on his bed across mine.

"Ugh, did not," I groaned, rolling over to face him from where I sat.

"Whatever you say," He shrugged, plopping his headphones in his ears.

We sat in silence, him listening to his music, me reading a random book. I couldn't really take the silence anymore.

"What else do you like?"

"Hm?"

"Look, Duckbutt," I sighed, "I'm bored. Just answer me."

He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, looking at me, one eyebrow raised. "Besides Skillet, Escape the Fate."

"What? I love Escape the Fate!" A huge grin found its way to my face.

"You do?" He cocked his head to the side. "I wouldn't have guessed you're one for screaming."

I blushed, looking away. "Yeah, well, you don't look like the type to actually listen to music."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, seemingly offended.

"Exactly what I said."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "Since you asked one question...it's my turn."

"Shoot," I shrugged.

"Alright," He said, "What's your favorite...who is your..." It seemed like he was struggling for a right question before I could see his eyes light up. And not in a good way.

"Who was your first crush?"

"What?" I gasped. My mouth hung open; I was stunned at the question. "What kind of guy are you, asking a question like that?!"

"A curious one."

"Yeah, and I bet you swing for the other team, too!"

"Just answer the freaking question, is that so hard?!" His face twisted in annoyance.

"I'll answer, but only if you tell me who _your _first crush was!"

"No." He shook his head furiously.

"Yes!"

"Never."

"Now!"

"No."

"Please?!" I begged.

"Will you answer my question?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I swear."

"Fine," He gritted his teeth, crossing his arms stubbornly. I found this amusing, like he was a five year old child. I found myself giggling, putting my hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter. "You first."

My laughter stopped. Much like a five year old he is.

"Fine." I huffed, "My first crush was Neji."

"Neji?" He asked amusedly, eyebrow raised, "I didn't know you were into incest, Yuhi."

"I. Was. Five." I gritted my teeth, "So shut up."

"Hm...incest..."

"Just shut up and tell me who you're first crush was!"

"My first crush was..." He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Britney Spears."

...

The back of my head was met with the cool, hard wooden floor.

"Britney...Spears!" I choked out in the middle of my fit, "Oh, my God! Was that before or after she got pregnant, huh, Emo Duckbutt?"

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"Yes, it is!" I pounded on the floor.

"God, shut up!"

"I-I can't!" I hiccupped, gasping for air. I dodged a flying pillow.

When my laughter subsided and I had thrown the Duckbutt's pillow back where it came from, I sat back in my bed, still giggling.

"It's not that funny, Yuhi," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, really," I held up my hand in surrender, giggling, "You just don't seem like the type for crushes, either."

"I was thirteen and a victim of puberty." He huffed.

That got me laughing even more. Him and puberty...

"Ugh! Not again!"

**Monday-- Sasuke**

"Alright, settle down, guys," Jiraiya said. "It's time for Homeroom announcements."

"So, you going to the Halloween dance?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No," I snorted. "I've got better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

"Oh, come on, teme! Tell me!"

"No," I muttered.

I bit my lip, resting my chin in my hand. Two tickets cost me about a hundred and fifty dollars. I could easily get that money from my account.

...Yet, why _two _tickets?

It was quite obvious. And I was venturing into a dangerous territory. She was _his_. He may not have verbally claimed her, but he did.

_That's part of the challenge, _I mused, _I _like _challenges._

I twiddled a pen between two fingers, ignoring the chatter going on beside me, all around me.

Yuhi wouldn't say no to my offer. Escape the Fate won't come back to Konoha for a while. A _long _while.

I placed the pen down, opting to run my hand through my hair. The bell rang.

It was decided. Yuhi Hinata is going with me to the Escape the Fate concert.

Period.

**_Author's Note: Reading over it, I don't really see why I decided to post this chapter. I knew what I wanted, and somehow, this wasn't it. But I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times that this is the best so far. It's not a writer's block, thank God that's not the case. I know exactly what I want to write, I just don't know how to incorporate it into the story, you know? Anyway, you have just witnessed SasuHina. Very amateuric SasuHina, but SasuHina nonetheless. I really hope you like it, so please reviews. I also welcome any ideas, too. My creativity meter's been running low lately. So anyway, till next time, guys! Hopefully that's not a long wait!_**


End file.
